The Old Impala
by YojimbosBlade
Summary: 16 year old Jake Huber discovers a new Transformer, this one taking the shape of an old Chevy Impala. He tells Jake of the Transformers, and their war. And he tells him he has terrible news...direct from Cybertron. ON HIATUS DUE TO UPLOAD ERROR.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I haven't written anything in a while, but after seeing Transformers, Inspiration struck me hard. Enjoy!

PS: That is my actual name and information, and yes, I do have 2 other friends named Jake, and a '59 Impala…That doesn't run.

Chapter 1: Discovery

Jake Huber ducked below a small outcrop of trees and stopped, kneeling. He breathed heavily, staring up through the woods at the hot, 3-o'clock sun. He wiped the sweat from his brow, shaking his messy blonde hair out of his striking blue eyes. He was out on a routine run, through the natural trails near his house. He lived in northern Virginia, in a heavily wooded placed, despite being not 30 minutes from Washington. It was a nice place, winding neighborhoods cut through thick forests, with plenty of natural and man-made creeks and paths to run through. Jake had a rather average life, by his standards. He was happy, despite his parent's recent separation and the constant noise of house renovations. He was lucky to have good friends, 2 in particular. And all named Jake, by some far-fetched coincidence. He was the stockiest of the 3, not skinny, but had enough muscle on his body for his fellow classmates to not _dare_ make a snappy comment. He was by no means a bully, however, he was one of the nicest guys you'd meet. Plus, it was summer, so he had all the time to do whatever he wanted. Which was running through the woods.

He took another breath, and started off again, back the way he came, back to his house. He took a small jump over a tiny creek, landing with surprisingly deft balance. He took a bit of a slip on a tiny patch of mud, but kept going. He burst out of the woods and back onto a man-made path. He half-ran up a large hill, which led up to his neighborhood. Once he reached the top of the hill he slowed to a nice walk. He strode up the driveway, passing his old, beige, '59 Impala. He tapped the trusty car on the hood as he walked past. He heaved a sigh as he walked in the door to his house, remembering that his mother was going to have a tow truck called to take the car to a junkyard. The poor old thing didn't run, and it was beyond fixing. It was a shame, because he _loved_ that car. He had just turned 16, and received his license, and was hoping that it could be his first car. Fate just doesn't work out that way.

Jake bid a hello to his mother, his older brother, and his younger sister, as he slumped into his bedroom for a good, long, nap. He looked out of his window, gazing at what looked like a shooting star. He looked questionably at it, considering it was daytime, but waved it off as a plane. Yawning as he fell back onto his bed, he bid a silent goodbye to his Impala, as he knew it wasn't going to be there when he woke up.

Jake woke with a hell of a start, as he heard an Engine roaring to life. With a quick observation, he realized that it was night, 1 am by his clock. Headlights pierced his window, blaring into his room. He opened his curtains and looked out. And there, sitting in his driveway, was his Impala. The engine was fired up, louder than any other car Jake had heard.

"W-…what the…." Jake stuttered. That car hadn't run in _years_, let alone moved. But there, big as life, it was running. Jake took in the car for a moment before it sped off up the street.

"Hey! HEY THAT'S MY CAR!" He panicked, grabbing a pair of his shoes and throwing them on. He snatched his phone from the counter, and ran outside. He could still hear the engine, meaning it was close. He listened for where it was going…Jake ran back down the path near his house, running as fast as he could. He kept running in the direction of the engine noise, and it sounded like he was keeping up with it. Luckily, it seemed like the driver didn't know the natural paths around the neighborhood, so Jake was going to head it off. He cut across another path, bursting out of the woods. He was on top of a grassy hill, leading down to his school. The school was completely closed for renovations, and judging by the time of night, there wasn't a soul around. He saw his Impala speed into the empty parking lot, tires screeching as it drifted around corners.

'_This guy is one hell of a driver…'_ Jake thought. He half ran, half jumped down the steep hill, gaining a large amount of momentum. He kept running, nearly tripping, towards the parking lot. It looked like the car had come to a stop, and was sitting in the middle of the abandoned lot. He cautiously ran towards the car, waving his arms like some sort of bird.

"Hey! Give my back my car! C'mon, get out! I don't want to have to…call the cops!" Jake thought of the first threat that came into his head. The car revved loudly, and then Jake heard the strangest noise he'd ever heard. It sounded like a sound from a Synthesizer, like something out of a bad techno song. Just as the sound ended, parts of the car started to move and shift, the back 'fins' of the car separating and moving up. The car raised up, the hood folding down and the roof splitting. Arm-like appendages sprouted from the size, with the Tires as fore-arms. The back of the car separated, and leaned back, like something sitting on it's haunches. It stood, as the fins of the car raised and attached to the back of the car, like wings. A black-and-tan head appeared from the chest, and raised up into place. The head had two, shark-fin like antennae on the sides of its head. Finally, pieces of beige metal flipped around and locked into place on the thing's legs, creating what looked like armor. This whole process took all of maybe 8 seconds. Jake's legs turned to jelly as he stared up at the large robot standing before him. Blue eyes lit up in the robots head, and a strange, static-like noise emitted from it. After a few seconds, words emerged from the static in a deep, wise voice.

"I…am codename: Broadsword…and I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

_Elita One:_ Thanks! Here's another chapter for ya.

_Psychic Ghost:_ Yea…I didn't really think about it until after I finished writing, but I felt like it fit. Wouldn't you shout?

Thanks for the reviews.

Oh yea, and please let me know if there's any flaws in Broadsword's story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or Sam Witwicky. I do, however, own myself, and Broadsword.

**Chapter 2: Gathering Information**

Jake stood in total awe before the three-story robot standing in front of him. He didn't know whether to run, or scream, or soil himself. And it took all of his will power prevent him from doing a combination of all three. The giant robot cocked it's head to one side, as if it didn't understand why the human was scared of it. It crouched down onto one knee, and brought it's face about three feet from Jake's, causing Jake to flinch. The robot gave him a look-over, and it's metallic face changed to an expression of inquiry.

"You are…Jake Huber, are you not?" The robot said, completely butchering Jake's last name (saying it something like Huh-bear). Jake stammered, trying to find his voice in the face of something that could undoubtedly crush him with little or no effort.

"Y-y…yea…yea I am…who wants to k-know?" Jake said, trying, and failing, to sound unscathed by his favorite car transforming into a giant robot. The robot's face became what looked like (or at least what Jake hoped was), joy. It stood back up, extended to it's full height and stretched it's arms. It crossed it's arms in front of it's chest, in a mannerism of authority.

"I repeat…I am Broadsword. I am an Autobot, sent here from Planet Cybertron with a message for Optimus Prime. I have survived the Great War, and have brought news of Starscream." The robot said. Jake made an attempt at deciphering what that meant. Finding that the boy had no idea what he was talking about, the robot folded into itself, parts moving and shifting. And once again, Jake's Impala was sitting in front of him. The door swung open.

"Get in." Broadsword's voice issued from the radio. Jake took a step forward, but then hesitated. Should he run? Jake was about to consider it when there was a rev from the engine, and an electronic noise that sounded like someone clearing their throat impatiently. Jake decided that if worst came to worst; he would just bail out of the car and run for his life. Hell, after your car turned into a giant robot, wouldn't you be a little curious?

Jake slid into the front seat, and the door closed by itself. The seat beat automatically slid over his shoulder and strapped him in. Jake took a hold of the wheel, but the car just started driving on it's own. Jake panicked for a moment, until he realized that 'Broadsword' was a very good driver. It even obeyed speed limits. After a few minutes Jake awkwardly riding in the driver's seat, the radio kicked to life and Broadsword's voice echoed through the car.

"Now that I have your attention…I will tell you my story. On my home planet, Cybertron, all of my people lived in peace under the guidance and power of the Allspark. The planet was ruled by two deities. Optimus Prime, a wise and just leader, and Megatron, a ruthless dictator with a secret lust for power. One day, Megatron attempted to steal the Allspark for his own purposes. And so caused the Great War. Many of my people died. The planet was ravaged. It was a dark time…" Broadsword's voice drifted off for a moment, and Jake wondered if that was the end of the story. But after a second or two, Broadsword picked back up where he left off.

"But after a long time of struggle, Optimus Prime cast the Allspark into space, in an attempt to stop Megatron from gaining it's power. The Decepticons, Megatron's forces, set off into space to search for it. And the Autobots, my people, set off after them. After a long search, we finally found the Allspark here…on Earth. Just before we reached earth, the Decepticons attacked us. A few of the Autobots made it to earth, including Optimus, but I stayed to fight. Many of us died in that attack. Some Decepticons also made it to earth, and there were many small scale battles here…in a city you call…Los Angeles."

Jake laughed a little. The news reports had called the damage to the city a 'series of mechanical malfunctions'. Broadsword continued.

"However, through the course of the battle, Megatron and the Allspark were destroyed. We-"

"Woah, woah, wait a minute." Jake interjected.

"If the Allspark got destroyed, doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose?" He asked. Broadsword made a 'hmmm…' noise.

"Well, yes. With the commander of the Decepticons defeated, and the Allspark destroyed, the Great War _should_ be over. But I have caught wind of an even greater threat…." Jake took a moment to gaze around at where they were. They were driving south, which led to a _long_ expanse of Construction grounds, many of which were deserted.

"Hey, Broadsword…where are we going?" Jake asked, still cautious of the supposed 'Autobot'. Broadsword didn't respond for a moment, as if thinking of what to say.

"…I have arranged for a meeting with a few old friends. They wish to see you." Jake blinked once, then asked the question that he had been asking himself since his car was 'stolen'.

"Why me?"

Broadsword became silent. After a few moments, Jake rapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. The radio jumped, as if annoyed, and then Broadsword spoke.

"You hold…within you…the human equivalent of the Allspark."

"W-…what?!? How is that possible?" Jake practically shouted.

"Every thousand years or so, there is a random life form in the universe that is born with the capacity to perform the same duties of the Allspark. And that life form is you. We need you…_you,_ Jake…to heal Cybertron."

Jake was positive his jaw was going to hit the floor. Him? _Heal_ Cybertron? Jake heaved a deep sigh, and slumped his head against the Steering wheel.

"How much longer until we get there…" Jake asked weakly.

"About five seconds." Broadsword chuckled, as he drifted around a corner and into an abandoned construction lot. Sitting in the middle of the lot was a large, flame-painted Semi Truck, an Emergency Response Hummer, a GMC pickup, and a '08 Camaro. Leaning against the Camaro was a boy near Jake's age, but skinnier and a bit shorter.

As Broadsword pulled to a stop and Jake stepped out of him, he heard the strange, techno-like sound he had heard earlier that night…

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Hope you enjoyed it! Please, tell me any flaws, or questions you have. And as always, review.

Ps: The 'strange sound' is supposed to be the classic 'transformation' sound of the old series….which they only played once in the new movie…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey, another day, another chapter. I'm really going to try and crank out at _least_ one chapter per day, if not more. Review responses are after the chapter, thanks!

I don't own transformers. But I _wish_ I had Peter Cullen's voice. Ah crap, I don't own him either.

**Chapter 3: Power**

Metal folded. Gyros twisted. Parts moved. Impossible mechanical movement occurred, and then, standing before Jake, were four new giant robots. One was taller than the rest, who's body was intimidating, but his face was gentle. Another one, however, looked as though it would blast Jake into oblivion without hesitation. Another was yellow, sleek, and cheerful-looking. And the last was knelt down, scanning Jake and had an observant look on his face. The Robot that was once the hummer stood, and turned to the semi.

"It's him, Optimus. He is the child." He said. The semi robot turned to Jake and knelt.

"My name is Optimus Prime. I am the commander of the Autobots. This is Ratchet, my medical expert." Optimus said, gesturing to the Hummer-robot.

"This is Ironhide, my weapons expert." Optimus gestured towards the aggressive, black robot when he said this.

'_Figures…'_ Jake thought. Optimus then pointed to the yellow robot, that the other boy was now standing on.

"This is Bumblebee. My Recon expert." The yellow robot straightened up in a symbol of pride in his work. Jake stood, still in awe, taking in this seemingly impossible sight. Ironhide seemed to grow impatient. Bumblebee nudged Optimus and gestured towards the other boy.

"Ah! Of course. And this, is Sam Witwicky. He is a human that has been with Bumblebee since he came to earth." Sam nodded to Jake, smiling.

"What's up? Quite a sight, huh?" He said. Jake took a breath.

"Yea…you can say that again. So…er…Optimus…what are we all here for?" Jake asked. Optimus looked to Broadsword.

"I trust Broadsword has told you the details?" Jake looked back at Broadsword, who nodded.

"Yea, he has…except for two things. One, how did I get this…Allspark power in me, and two, what does that power do…other than heal entire planets?" Jake asked. Optimus nodded, and turned to Ratchet, who started to speak.

"You were born with this power, Jake. This was probably caused by an encounter with one of our kind by one of your ancestors, or by Primus himself blessing you. Judging that you are so surprised, it was probably the latter reason. And as to what this power can do…if any of our kind is damaged, you can heal them. You can fix any mechanical object just by concentrating on it, or touching it. You can speak to us telepathically. You can 'sense' us. You can bring anything Mechanical to life. And, of course, you can heal Cybertron." Jake took a moment to take it all in. But there was one thing that started to bug him…

"Wait, I've never been able to do any of those things before. I had no idea Broadsword was one of you until he transformed…and I've never been able to magically fix things…" Jake trailed off. All of this was true, he had no idea about _any _of these powers. Ratchet nodded.

"Of course you haven't. These powers will manifest once you come into direct contact with the Allspark. And even then, it will take a while for you to develop the power to heal Cybertron." Ratchet began fishing into a side compartment in his leg. A puzzled look came over Jake's face.

"If the Allspark was destroyed with Megatron, how will I-…"

"Taken care of." Ratchet interjected, pulling a small piece of what looked like black rock out of his leg compartment. He knelt down and opened his hand. Upon further inspection, Jake could see that if was, in fact, _not_ a rock, but very thick metal. He could see a few symbols written on the metal, but Jake had never seen them before and had no idea what they meant. Jake looked back up at Broadsword, then to Ratchet.

"So…do I just have to…touch it?" Ratchet nodded.

"It's not going to…hurt…is it?" Jake asked. Ratchet made a face of uncertainty, and looked back to Optimus. Ratchet heaved what Jake could only interpret as a sigh.

"Not at first…but your mind will have to adapt to the new power. You may not feel anything, or you maybe feel the worst pain you've ever felt." Ratchet was being blunt. Very blunt. But truth be told, Jake would rather have it that way than sugar-coated. Jake nodded. Jake heard Broadsword bend down behind him. Jake turned around.

"Do not fear. What you are about to do is for the good of Cybertron, and by extension, Earth. Be strong." Broadsword said. Those were the first kind words that Jake had heard from Broadsword. Jake could tell that Broadsword was very wise, if not as wise as Optimus supposedly was. Jake smiled at him, and Broadsword smiled back. Jake could feel a connection with him, like he was destined to be more than just his transportation. Perhaps he could be his Guardian, like Bumblebee is to Sam-

"Jake?" Ratchet pulled Jake out of his thoughts. Jake hesitated for a moment, but then reached out. His hand hovered over the object for a moment, and Jake wondered if the heat emanating from it was from the object itself or from Ratchet. Jake took a breath, and touched the Allspark.

Ratchet was right. He didn't feel the pain, at first. At first it felt amazing, like all of his good experiences in life all happening at once. He felt unlimited energy flowing into his body. Jake would relate the experience to being born, not that anyone who ever relates any experience to birth would remember birth anyway. But then Jake felt the pain. It suddenly felt like he was on fire, like every cell in his body was bursting into flames. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Suddenly, he felt as though he was being electrocuted, and he lost consciousness.

When Jake awoke, he didn't feel cold dirt. He felt warm, moving metal. He couldn't hear anything at first…but when his hearing returned, he wished that it never did. He heard gunfire, explosions, shouting, and the sound the Autobots made when they transformed. Jake opened his eyes. After a quick look around, Jake realized that he was being held in one arm by Broadsword, who had him tucked against his chest. He was firing some sort of cannon from his other arm, and running. Jake squirmed to look at when he was shooting at. The first thing Jake saw was a Police Car.

'_Oh shit, just what we need…the Police.'_ Suddenly, the car began to shift, and it transformed into a robot roughly the size of Bumblebee. And Jake assumed from the horribly menacing look on his face that he was _not _friendly. Broadsword fired a shot, but the Police Car rolled out of the way and snarled.

"Broadsword!" Jake shouted. Broadsword looked down at him, and a relieved expression crossed his face.

"Thank Primus. Can you walk?" Jake stretched his legs out a little.

"Yea, I think so. Let me down!" He shouted. Broadsword nodded, and gently lowered him to the ground. Jake hopped off, and stumbled a little on landing. Once he regained his balance, Jake spotted Sam ducking down behind an upturned crane.

"Jake! Get to Sam! We need to keep both of you together!" Optimus shouted from a ways across the battlefield. Optimus had a bright, glowing orange sword protruding from his arm, and was fighting what looked to be a giant Scorpion. Jake dashed over to Sam, and stuck his back against the crane. Sam turned around and looked Jake over.

"You alright?" He shouted. Jake nodded. Jake peered over the top of the crane to see Ironhide punt the giant scorpion a good distance. He had the urge to scream 'It's good!', but he felt it really wasn't the time.

"What happened?" Jake asked Sam. Sam swallowed hard, ducked when a missile landed near the crane, and then started to speak.

"You passed out after you touched the Spark piece. Broadsword picked you up, and we were on our way back north when we got attacked." Sam said, hurriedly. Jake took a peek back over the crane. He watched as Broadsword delivered a strong punch to the chest of the Police Car, sending him reeling.

"So those are Decepticons, huh?" Jake asked. Sam nodded.

"…Uglier than I expected, really." Jake said. Sam turned to him, and started laughing. Jake joined him. They laughed for a good ten seconds before an explosion sent the crane flying.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

_Skipz_: That's the one thing I'm having trouble with. I'm not sure where to weave them into the story. But I'll try! I plan for Jake to go to the Hoover Dam at some point in the story. They'll more than likely be there.

_RoyalBlueDragon_: Wow, I'm honored! As I said, one or more chapters a day. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Fk306_: Was this fast enough? Haha, enjoy.

_Elita One_: Thanks a lot, I'm definitely going to continue.

_Psychic-Ghost_: It was more of an accidental imitation that stuck. I remember being in the theatre seeing it, and when the car drove away, I said 'Man, I would be screaming my head off'…and then Sam started screaming. Haha.

Mmmmkay, THANKS so much to everyone who reviewed.

Next Chapter: Combat, and the Government tells Jake's parents that he's going on a…trip…


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters in one day? Yojimbo, you're a madman! Haha, enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Combat**

Broadsword swung his fist in a wide arc, catching the Police Car (Or Barricade, as he was known) in the side. Barricade stumbled, but regained his balance and lunged for Broadsword. He tackled Broadsword to the ground, and drew his wheel-blade. Barricade attempted to drive down the spinning weapon into Broadsword's chest, but Broadsword raised one large metal foot and kicked Barricade square between the eyes, sending him sprawling. Broadsword quickly recovered and stood up, ready for more of a fight. Broadsword aimed his cannon at Barricade and fired a shot. Barricade rolled, but the shot still caught him in the leg. The decepticon screeched in pain, and lashed out with his claws. Broadsword narrowly dodged, and fired another shot, hitting Barricade in the chest. Barricade howled again.

"Curse you, Autobot!" He shrieked, attempting to crawl away. Broadsword brought up his foot and slammed it down on Barricade's metal knee, stopping his movement. An orange, glowing Energon sword appeared from Broadsword's arm. Barricade raised a hand to protect himself, and Broadsword swung the sword down, severing his arm. Barricade roared once again into the night. Broadsword raised his sword again, and drove it into Barricade's skull, silencing him. Broadsword heard heavy footsteps, and looked up to see Optimus walking towards him. A worried expression was painted across his face. Behind him, Bumblebee was picking up rubble frantically, like he was looking for something.

"What is the matter, Optimus?" Broadsword asked.

"It's the children…we can't find them."

-------------------------------

Jake was being dragged. His arms were tied to something…something metal. Something that was moving…fast. He bumped into something next to him, that felt fleshy. It made a noise, like it was groaning.

"…Sam?" Jake rasped. Jake got nothing but a raspy groan in response, but he assumed it was Sam.

'_Great…what the hell happened now…' _Jake thought. The last thing he remembered was laughing with Sam about how ugly the Police Car was, and then there was the explosion. And now, he was being dragged across the ground. Jake felt his bonds, and found that they were actually pretty loose. He fidgeted his hand around, and after a little bit of work, his right hand was free. He pulled off his blindfold, and looked around. It looked to be nearing dawn, and Jake was still moving through the construction grounds. He looked to his right, and discovered that it was in fact Sam that was being dragged with him. He strained to look around, and to his horror, realized that he was being dragged through the dirt…by the giant mechanical scorpion. Jake panicked slightly, looking around for something to use. After picking up a large, pointed rock, he used it to cut his bonds, and then Sam's. Jake quickly got to Sam and took off his blindfold, and found that he was waking up. The scorpion, realizing he had lost his load, turned around. It's eyes met Jake's, and Jake felt undeniable fear spreading through him. He shook Sam.

"Sam….Saaaaaaam…you NEED to wake up now…kind of a giant Scorpion problem we need to deal with…dammit, SAM!" Jake shouted. Sam woke with a start, looking around. Once he spotted the Scorpion, he let out a 'woah!' sound and stood next to Jake. The Scorpion growled, snapping it's claws and lashing it's tail menacingly. Sam and Jake started to back away, but the Scorpion advanced.

"O-…okay…how about this plan. On three, we run." Sam suggested. The Scorpion raised it's tail, and it opened to reveal more blades.

"How about this, let's run NOW." Jake said, and Sam and Jake pivoted around and ran. The Scorpion let out a mechanical roar, and pursued. The two teenagers were at full sprint, and the Scorpion was still gaining. Jake looked back, and the Scorpion lunged. Jake pushed Sam right, then jumped left. The scorpion narrowly missed them, landing on his head in front of them. It quickly spun around and recovered. Jake coughed, he had landed on his stomach and it hurt…badly. He flipped over, and as soon as he was level, the Scorpion was on him. It pinned him down with it's legs, and brought it's fanged mouth close to his face. It hissed terribly at him, and raised it's claw. Suddenly, Sam ran up and kicked it hard in it's side. He grabbed his foot in pain, but his efforts were not in vain. The scorpion rolled off of Jake, and Jake took his chance. He picked up a rock and smashed it into the scorpion's face, denting it severely. It screeched, and started writhing around on the ground. Jake stood up as fast as he could.

"Sam, let's go!" Jake said, and started off running. Sam followed suit. They ran for a good minute before they heard the scorpion behind them again. Jake heard it gaining on them, but Sam saw a large storage container a ways ahead.

"Jake, there!" Sam shouted, pointing. Jake nodded, and they made for the container. When they reached it, Sam jumped and clung onto the edge of it. He climbed on, and Jake was about halfway up when the scorpion grabbed onto his leg. Jake shook his leg, freeing it, and got into a sitting position on the edge of the container. The scorpion reached for him again. Jake raised his leg, and brought it down hard on the scorpion's face. It screeched, and Jake kicked it again. It hurt, but Jake just wanted this thing off of him. After one more kick, Sam appeared next to Jake with a discarded metal pole in hand. Sam reared up and drove the pole into the dent Jake had made earlier. The scorpion made what sounded like an enraged gurgle, and both Jake and Sam gripped the pole and pushed it in even further. The scorpion convulsed, and then fell back. It landed on it's back and twitched for a few seconds before remaining still.

"Yea! How do you like me now, you ugly son of a bitch?" Sam shouted triumphantly. Jake laid back on the container and laughed. Sam smiled, and sat down. Jake looked up at the sky, and realized that the sun was rising. Jake sat up quickly.

"Ah crap…what are my parents going to think about this?" Jake said, exasperated. Sam laughed.

"Well I'm pretty sure the government will take care of that."

"G-…government?" Jake stammered. "The Government's involved in this?"

"Well yea…" Sam said. "What, you think a few giant robots can show up in Los Angeles, blow a few things up and go unnoticed?" Sam then proceeded to tell Jake the story of Megatron, the battle in Los Angeles, and how he met Bumblebee. Jake laughed.

"Ha, that's funny…I thought someone stole my car-…er…I mean, Broadsword too."

"Yea, well…common story, y'know? I buy my first car, turns out to be a giant alien robot." Sam said, smiling.

"I know the feeling." Jake responded, laughing. "So…so what are we gonna do? We're who-knows-how-far from Optimus and the others, and they have no idea where we are."

"Ah, I've gotten that taken care of." Sam said casually. He showed Jake his watch.

"GPS. 2 way communication. And it tells time, of course." Sam stated proudly. He pressed a small button on the side of the watch.

"Hello? Sam to Optimus…" Sam repeated this a few times. Silence. Jake started to look worried, and Sam started laughing.

"Just kidding, this thing isn't a radio. It does have GPS though." Sam joked. Jake frowned, but then started laughing.

"Ha, good one. So what, we just wait?" Jake asked. Sam nodded.

"Pretty much, yea." Jake laid back on the container, after peeking over the side to make sure the Scorpion was still dead. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Y'know Jake, I know a person who could really soup up Broadsword for ya…"

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

Yea, I ended it on a happy note this time. I hope you guys like it! And yea, I know, two teenagers killed Scorponok when 6 Army men and a dropship couldn't, but hey. They didn't have metal poles .

**Review responses:**

_Elita: _2 chapters in one day, I hope that's fast enough!

_Royal Blue Dragon:_ Haha, not sure if Megatron will be in this one. Whooooo knooooows…muahaha.

_Skipz:_ Well, Mikaela will be in the next chapter. So you'll see. Haha.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Mikaela's appearance, Broadsword's paint job, and wait…Jake, stop looking at Mikaela like that!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't like this chapter. Hopefully you will. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Travel**

In these abandoned construction grounds, it was certainly _not_ commonplace to see five vehicles, of varying size and make, driving like a bat out of hell.

But I digress…

Broadsword was driving by far the fastest out of the Autobots. The '59 Chevy was, surprisingly, easily out speeding the rest of them. He was silent, even though the others were keeping constant contact. In the small time he had come to know the boy, he had felt as though he had become attached to him. Optimus had un-officially assigned Broadsword as Jake's Guardian, and Broadsword had no problem with that. Which is why Broadsword was looking for Jake and Sam so hastily.

Bumblebee sped up, matching speeds with Broadsword. He was equally as worried about Sam as Broadsword was worried about Jake. In the distance, Broadsword spotted a large, upturned shipping container.

"Optimus. The children are there."

Jake and Sam had become bored waiting for the others, and they had resorted to Jake listening to Sam speak, at great length, whether Jake wanted him to or not, about a girl named Mikaela. From what Sam had described, she's apparently the most beautiful girl in the world, the nicest girl in the world, and the best person at cars. **In the world.** Jake had agreed to let her do a bit of body work to Broadsword, so she damn well better be the best. Jake would rarely let people mess around with his car, and now that it's alive, even less people are going to mess with it. But Jake supposed that if she was so beautiful, he would be lenient…

Jake was once again yanked from his thoughts by a loud honk. Followed by another. The two boys sat up and strained their eyes into the distance. In the distance, they spotted the Autobots, two of which were traveling at break-neck speeds.

"Gee, I wonder who that could be?" Sam sad sarcastically, as Bumblebee and Broadsword drifted to a stop in front of the container. In a flash, they were both Transformed, and scanning both boys for injuries.

"Are you alright?" Broadsword asked, holding his hand out.

"Yea…we're fine." Jake answered, climbing onto Broadsword's shoulder. Bumblebee scooped up Sam and put him on his shoulder.

"Yep. Perfect." Sam agreed. At this point, the other Autobots were arriving, and transforming. Optimus approached Broadsword and Bumblebee. He looked from them, to Scorponok's corpse, and back to them again. After a moment, Optimus's face melted into an expression of understanding and pride.

"I see you children are much stronger than I thought." Jake laughed and opened his mouth to say something, but a huge pang of fear and guilt washed over his body.

"Oh my god, _I have to get home!_" Jake shouted. Broadsword picked Jake off his shoulder and set him on the ground. A moment later, Jake was climbing into Broadsword's front seat. Optimus knelt down to the window.

"Jake, relax. The government has contacted your parents. I trust it was acceptable for us to tell your parents everything?" He asked. Jake stopped to think for a moment. His dad would probably be incredibly interested, and his mom would probably be very worried. Who knows what his siblings would think.

"Yea…yea, that's alright." Jake yawned. "So what's the plan, then?" Ratchet walked up to Jake.

"First, we travel back to Los Angeles. We will gather the necessary personnel, and then start the process." The medic said.

"The planet is slowly deteriorating. Soon it will reach a point that it can't be healed. We cannot let that happen." Optimus stated, stressing the last sentence. Jake nodded.

"I understand. When do we leave?" Jake asked, ruffling his hair. He was incredibly tired, but knew it would be a little while until he could. He figured he could just curl up in Broadsword's back seat and fall asleep.

"We leave once you are ready." Ironhide spoke up, in a tone that said '_We leave once you're ready, but hurry the hell up.'_ Ironhide really hadn't spoke much this entire time. Jake gathered him to be the kind of 'Shoot first, talk later' kind of Autobot.

'_At least he's not shooting at me…god save whoever he is shooting at…'_ Jake thought with a smirk.

So, after a little more bit of small-talk, Jake went home. All of his family showered him with advice, worries, love, the whole nine yards. From his count, nearly Jake's entire family was there, and the ones who weren't were waiting patiently on speaker-phone. Jake's eyes welled more than once, and many of his family members were full-out crying. Jake wanted to say '_Hey, it's not like I'm going across the country, or to some other planet or something.'_, but he was. It didn't really hit Jake until that point. He hurt, but that hurt was slowly replaced. He was going to do something great. He had delusions of grandeur for a lot of his life. He was one of this kids that always wanted to be a superhero, and the idea just kind of…stuck. He had to remind himself many times that this was serious business. If Jake didn't watch himself, he'd be squashed by an angry Decepticon. Hell, if he didn't watch himself, he might be squashed by an Autobot, for Christ's sake.

After a long, drawn-out (but not unappreciated) goodbye by his family, Jake climbed into Broadsword's driver seat. He pantomimed turning the car on, and stepping on the gas. Apparently, the government had neglected to tell his family that Broadsword was…well…Broadsword. It was weird how his mother didn't question that she took a car to the junkyard, left it there, and then the next morning it was back…AND in perfect working order. Jake later found out that the government had told her to 'not ask questions'. A few hours later, Jake was curled up in Broadsword's back seat, sleeping soundly. Broadsword had adjusted the radio to a nice, slow rock station. Jake was snoring softly, and his hand was hanging off the side of the seat. But he looked comfortable. Outside of the car, Broadsword, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee (with Sam also asleep in the back), and Optimus were all driving in a tight line down the highway. They had been driving for a few hours when Sam woke up. He stretched, pressing his hands against Bee's interior. Bee's radio let out a 'Goooooooooooooood morning sunshine!' from a weather report. Sam scratched his head, and looked around. It was somewhere around mid-afternoon, and it was a beautiful day outside. Sam looked ahead of him, and saw the large, black tailgate of Ironhide. He looked behind him, and saw the beige, smooth, chrome plated hood of Broadsword. He blinked a few times, and looked into Broadsword's windshield. Past it, he could see Jake moving and shifting, looking as though he was in the process of waking up. Sam yawned.

"Bee…how long until we stop? I'm gettin' pretty hungry." Sam said. Bumblebee's radio beeped in response, and after a moment, Optimus's voice transmitted from the radio.

"There is a plaza approximately 4 miles from us. We'll stop there." The Autobot commander said. Sam muttered a 'thanks' and slumped back in the seat.

Back in Broadsword, Jake was up, and attempting to get changed in the back seat. He had bumped his head against the roof numerous times, and got tangled up in his own clothes even more times. Once he was finally dressed, he moved up into the front seat and turned the music up.

After a long, long time of traveling, the Autobot team finally pulled into Sam Witwicky's neighborhood. It had been decided that Jake was going to stay with Sam, and that there was enough room in Sam's Garage for Broadsword. After introductions to Sam's parents, Sam and Jake went back outside to their cars. Sam was leaning back on Bumblebee's hood, and Jake was sitting on the long trunk of Broadsword.

"So…I just called Mikaela, and she's gonna be over." Sam said contently.

"Alright. She knows what I want done, right? Just a paintjob." Jake answered, looking stern. Broadsword's engine revved.

"I never agreed to that!" He said, his deep voice rumbling the car. Jake laughed and patted the roof.

"Hey, you chose to pick the form of a run-down Impala. If we're going to be fighting other giant robots from space, at least you're going to look nice." Jake said. Broadsword merely revved his engine again in response. Sam heard a car pulling down the neighborhood, and looked up. It was a nice-looking Sedan, a very bland looking car. But what got out of the car put it to shame. Jake looked up, and thought he was going to drool.

'_I thought Sam was exaggerating…but…WOW.'_ Jake thought as he looked at Mikaela. She was wearing a blue tank top, and a jean skirt. She walked up to Jake and Sam and smiled. She reached out her hand, which Jake shook weakly.

"I'm Mikaela." She said, smiling. Jake smiled back.

"I'm…Jake." He nearly squeaked. Sam laughed, and looked at Jake in a way that said '_Hey, you're my friend, but cut it out.'_… in a friendly way. Bumblebee's engine revved, and Mikaela patted the hood.

"Hey, Bee." She said sweetly. Broadsword's engine revved as well.

"I am Broadsword. Pleasure to meet you." He said. She smiled, and Jake thought he was going to melt.

"Nice to meet you too." Mikalea answered.

"So. Are we gonna do this, or what?" She asked, fishing a couple cans of paint, a spray gun, and a belt-sander out of her car. Jake nodded, and walked out of the driveway. Sam followed suit, as did Bumblebee (Although he obviously didn't walk, he backed out). Mikaela put all of her tools down, and gripped the door to the garage.

"No peeking!" She said, closing the door. Jake frowned. He thought it would be pretty humorous to see Mikaela painting Broadsword. After a few moments, the boys heard a crash, and Broadsword's voice…

"Hey, hey woah! I did NOT agree to this! Stop spraying me with that! Ow!" Sam and Jake looked at each other and started laughing. Hard.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

I haaaaaaaaaaaate this chapter. Sorry, but I really had to abridge things or else it would be over 10,000 words. I didn't want to have to put you all through an uneventful, cross country drive. Maybe that will be a side story I write some day. Anyway, sorry for the late update, next chapter will be muuuuuch better.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Broadsword's new look, the Autobot's new soldier (Broadsword, of course), and Starscream's new plot.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the later-than-normal update! I think this chapter is longer than usual, or maybe there's just a lot more dialogue. Well anyway, enjoy.

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS. But I wish I did.**

**Chapter 6: Workings**

After about an hour of waiting, Sam and Jake were sitting in Bumblebee, listening to him flip through random stations of the Radio. Just when they thought they had heard every kind of music imaginable, the Garage door creaked open. It was smoky (presumably from the sander), and Mikaela walked out wearing a Gas Mask. The boys heard Broadsword's engine rev, and he came roaring out of the garage, screeching to a halt in front of Bumblebee.

"Wow."

Broadsword looked _good. Really good. _Mikaela had sanded off all of the rust, shined all of the chrome, re-painted the white-top, making it look like new, and on top of it all, she painted Broadsword a fiery red color. His new paint shined in the sun. Mikaela stood next to him, a big, proud smile on her face.

"I don't know what looks better, the car, or Mikaela…" Jake whispered to Sam. Sam stifled a laugh.

"Yea, you're right." Broadsword revved his engine and shuddered.

"I did _not_ enjoy that." He muttered. Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, like you weren't purring your engine when I washed your windows." She said. Jake laughed openly.

"Well if _that's _not the most suggestive thing I've heard all day…" Jake said. Sam burst out laughing, and even Broadsword and Bumblebee chuckled. Mikaela frowned.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" She shouted, laughing. From up the street, a loud Semi-truck horn sounded. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide came rolling donwn the street. The autobots pulled to a stop near Sam, Jake, Mikaela, and Broadsword. The were all silent for a moment, before Ironhide started to chuckle.

"Nice paintjob, Broadsword." He said in his gruff voice. Broadsword sighed.

"It's not my fault…it was…the girl." Broadsword muttered. Ironhide chucked louder. Optimus interjected on the conversation.

"New paintjobs aside, we need to go to the lookout. Jake needs to practice his powers. We have a very…special job." The commander said. The humans looked a little disappointed, but agreed. Jake hopped into Broadsword's front seat, as Sam and Mikaela got into Bumblebee. They all started off for the lookout. The ride for Jake was mostly silent, until…

"I indicated severe feelings of elation from you when Mikaela arrived." Broadsword said. Jake coughed, and shut off the radio. He knew the other Autobots could hear him through the radio.

"Er…er…well…I…"

"And now I am detecting your heart rate rising…you're nervous."

"Well, well you see, it's because…"

"Do you have feelings for this female?" Broadsword finally asked the important question. Jake sighed, and slumped his head against the wheel. He was lucky it was so comfortable.

"…w-well…she's beautiful. But she's taken."

"Taken? She's been stolen?" Broadsword asked urgently. Jake sighed.

"No..no…she's with Sam. She is in a relationship. That's what 'taken' means when you're talking about a person." Jake explained.

"Ahh. I see. And you don't just fight Sam for dominance because-…"

"Because humans don't do that…well, most of the time. It's no big deal, Bo."

"…Bo?"

"What? It's easier than calling you Broadsword all the time." Jake said, leaning back in the seat. They were approaching the lookout point.

"Bo…it is…acceptable." Broadsword said with a chuckle. They pulled onto the dirt road that led down to the lookout. It was a long road, but the farther away from society the better. They did _not_ want to be discovered. As they pulled down to the lookout, Jake saw that Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus were already there. They were all gathered around what appeared to be two hunks of metal. Broadsword stopped, and Jake hopped out. Jake strode up to the three autobots, as Broadsword transformed behind him. When Ratchet spotted him, he stood in front of the object that they were looking at. Jake attempted to peer around the Medic, but he couldn't see around him. Jake heard Bumblebee pull up, let Sam and Mikaela out, and transform. Bumblebee took his place behind Sam.

"So…what's up?" Jake asked. Ratchet heaved a sigh.

"In the recent battles…we…lost a member of the Autobots. He was severely inured by Megatron. In order for you to test your powers…we need you to…revive him." Ratchet said with a pained voice. Bumblebee gasped.

"Jazz?" He said, in a weak, raspy voice. Ratchet held up a hand.

"Please, Bumblebee, you shouldn't speak. Your voice box is still not fully repaired." Bumblebee nodded, like a child being scolded. Ratchet stepped aside, and Jake saw that it was an Autobot. He was silver, and just a bit taller than Bumblebee. Jake could see a 'Porsche' logo on his chest. Jake approached him, and looked up at Ratchet questionably.

"Just hold your hands on him, and concentrate on the Allspark." He explained. Jake did as instructed. He place on hand on one half of Jazz and the other hand on his other half. Jake shut his eyes. He thought hard.

'_Concentrate on the Allspark…heal him…heal…him'_ A bright blue light emanated from Jake's hands, and there was a crack of electricity. Jake watched as wires merged, metal welded, and gyros re-locked. When the light faded, Jazz was fully reformed. Jake felt tired, more tired than he had ever felt in his life, and nearly lost consciousness. He felt two pairs of hands on him, helping him up. Sam and Mikaela held Jake steady. Jake blinked a few times, his vision returning. He was breathing heavily, and sweating. Optimus knelt down to him.

"I…I can't…revive him…" Jake panted. Optimus nodded his head.

"It wasn't right for us to expect that much of you. You did well, Jake." Optimus said, a hint of pride in his voice. Jake looked up at him and smiled, before slumping to the ground. He heard Broadsword transform behind him, and a large hand lift him into the backseat.

"…It's alright, child. Sleep now. You'll feel better when you wake up." He heard Broadsword say, before he drifted off…

When Jake awoke, it was day time. Feeling soft upholstery under him, and hearing his favorite music, he assumed he was in Broadsword. He assumed correctly.

"Good morning, Jake." Broadsword hummed.

"Morning, Bo." Jake answered, cracking his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It is Eleven o' clock, in the morning, by earth clocks." The Autobot answered. Jake stretched.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About 14 hours." Jake smirked.

'_New personal record._' Jake thought. "Where are we?"

"We are still at the lookout. Sam has retired to his house, and is expected back soon. The other Autobots are here, and we are planning on discussing…things."

"Things? Wow. Specific." Jake said sarcastically. Broadsword changed the subject.

"Mikaela is still here. She was looking after you." Bo said, almost slyly. Jake sat up.

"Really?" Broadsword merely chuckled, and flicked off the radio. Jake got out of Broadsword, grumbling something along the lines of 'stupid vague robots'. Outside, Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet were gathered in a circle. They were all speaking quietly. As Jake approached them, Optimus held his hand up to the others.

"Jake. I trust you slept well?" He asked. Jake nodded.

"As well as you can in the backseat of a car." The human replied with a smile. Optimus returned it.

"Are you feeling rejuvenated from last night?"

"Yea, a lot…look, Optimus, I'm sorry I couldn't help Jazz." Jake said, his tone of voice changing to regret. Optimus sighed, his great metal body heaving.

"As I said…it was wrong for us to think that much of you so soon. You mended him, which is enough for a proper burial, at least. Thank you." The commander said, reaching his hand down. Jake climbed onto it, and Optimus walked over to the other Autobots. Ironhide instantly became surly.

"Optimus, the child shouldn't hear this."

"He has as much of a right to know as any of us, Ironhide." Optimus responded. "This concerns him as well as us." Ironhide relaxed slightly, but crossed his arms. Jake stood up on Optimus's hand. Ratchet looked at the boy.

"Jake…what you are about to hear must not be repeated to anyone other than Broadsword, Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, or us. Understand? We fear telling _anyone_ else will cause global panic." Ratchet said sternly. Jake nodded.

"I understand." Jake replied, holding his finger up to his lips in a 'shh' gesture. Broadsword walked over and joined the circle. Optimus prime looked around at the three Autobots around him, then the human in his hand.

"Brothers. Allies. There is an immanent threat to this planet. Starscream, Megatrons second-in-command, has retreated back to Cybertron. There, he has amassed the Decepticon forces. We are not certain, but we have reason to believe…that he is coming to Earth. His intention is to lay waste to as much of the planet as possible. We cannot let that happen. However…we have no way of intercepting him in space, so we must let him bring the fight to us. We are severely outnumbered. The only way we will repel, let alone _defeat_ them, is to call on the humans. Many of them will perish. Many of us…will perish. After this war, there may be no more Autobots…there may be no more Cybertron. But the Decepticons must be stopped…_no matter the cost._" Optimus paused.

"We have received news that Starscream has sent a small recon party to Earth. They will attempt to find out exactly where we are, and how strong we are. We have to give them a welcome, that they will never forget. We _must_ eradicate the recon party completely." Optimus paused again. Jake looked to Broadsword, who nodded slowly at him, as if to say _'Don't worry. I'll be fine.'_ Optimus pressed a small button near his optics, and a projection of Earth appeared. On the map were two blinking dots. One was blue, the other red.

"The blue dot resembles us. That is our current location. And the red dot, is the current location of the recon party. It is not far from here, and we are expected to head them off as soon as possible. Captain Lennox has assembled a force strong enough to eradicate the Decepticons by themselves. However, we are going there as a precaution. We must minimize Human death as much as we can. Now, the decepticons will be easy to spot. They have not attempted to blend in to Earth's technology, so they are in their original forms. We are expected at the site in roughly 12 hours. We should leave soon, to give time to prepare." The other Autobots looked thoughtful as they mulled over the situation. Jake looked exceedingly worried.

"Are we going to go? I mean, Sam, Mikaela and I?" Jake asked. Optimus nodded.

"You will all go. You, however, will have to be on the battlefield. With your abilities, it will be imperative for you to be there, in case one of us is wounded. Do not worry. Broadsword is assigned to be your personal Bodyguard."

"What else is new…" Broadsword said, awfully light-heartedly, considering the situation. Jake smiled, but that soon faded. Jake told Optimus to let him down.

"I just need to think…that's all." He said, as Optimus lowered his hand. Luckily, the lookout had a reasonably tall tree, which Jake climbed. It was a ways away from the Autobots, and Jake was nearly fed up with talking about war. He knew he was going to have to be on the battlefield, and he wasn't sure if he was ready. God forbid if he had to heal anyone. Especially Broadsword. After a few minutes of Jake being alone in his thoughts, he heard soft footsteps beneath him.

"Enjoying the view?" Jake heard Mikaela's voice beneath him. Jake fell back, letting his legs keep him on the tree as he hung upside down in front of Mikaela. Jake shook of the scene in the Spiderman movie, and engaged conversation.

"Very much so, thanks." Jake said, the blood rushing to his head. Suddenly, Mikaela grabbed hold of the branch, and quickly climbed up. Jake swung back upwards, taking a normal sitting position.

"You're pretty good at climbing trees. I wouldn't take you for it." Jake said. Mikaela smiled.

"Yea, well there's a lot of things you don't know about me…hell, there's a lot of things _Sam_ doesn't know about me." She said, but quickly acted like she didn't. Jake probed a little.

"Oh? Trouble in paradise?" That was something Jake _always_ said when someone was having relationship troubles. It usually brightened the mood, but with Mikaela…

"W-…well…not really, but…" She trailed off.

"Look, I know we haven't known each other very long, but you can tell me what's wrong. I won't tell Sam, and –"

"It's not that…it's that…I don't _want_ to believe that we have problems. Sam's…better than any other guy that I've ever dated, because he's not_ like_ any other guy that I've dated. For the first time in my life, I'm insecure in a relationship. I've always been the girl that everyone wanted, or wanted to be, and I've never had problems holding a relationship before, but…Sam's life is far from normal." Mikaela bit her lip.

'_Like I have a shot in hell…if Sam's life is too weird for her, me being imbued with the powers of the Allspark is WAY too much.' _Jake thought.

"I…get it. Insecurity is usually brought on the person by themselves…have you spoken to Sam?" Jake asked. Mikaela shook her head.

"Well…maybe you should. Don't let everything out at once, but just give him a taste of what's going on. But remember…both of you are caught up in this…War. You can't change that. So don't…place blame on anyone, okay?" Jake asked, smiling. Mikaela returned the smile.

"Thanks Jake, I really appreciate it. I'll talk to him." She said, giving Jake a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. She dropped down from the tree, and landed with grace. Bumblebee pulled up onto the lookout, and Sam stepped out. From where Jake was, he saw Mikaela say something to Sam, and they walked to another part of the lookout, farther away from the others. Bumblebee transformed, waved a 'hello' to Jake, and took his place among the Autobots. Jake turned his attention back to the view. It was a beautiful day, and the view was incredible. Jake thought about his life, the Autobots, what war would be like, his powers, Sam, and most of all…Mikaela.

"No Jake…very very bad." He scolded himself. He did that often…he was usually getting into some flirtatious that would end badly. Taking a quick gaze back, Jake saw Mikaela walking fast away from Sam, and she looked incredibly upset. Farther away, Sam wore a look of sadness and confusion. Jake heaved a sigh, hopped off the tree, and set off towards Mikaela.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

Ohhhhh no. What happened with Sam and Mikaela? What is Jake going to say to Mikaela? And how will the battle play out? Find out ALL of these things next chapter. Yea, I intend for Next chapter to be verrrrrrrrrry long, and a lot of things are going to be happening, so be prepared. I may also update a little later than usual.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter. I believe the word count was higher on this one, but it felt REALLY long when I was proofreading it. Also, I could have made a funny. I went and saw Transformers for the 2nd time yesterday, and I _think_ that when Optimus pulls the piece of the Allspark out of Megatron, he crushes it in his hand. I could very well be wrong, but I apologize if I did mess up. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Repercussions**

This was _bad. _Very bad. And stupid, at that. It was probably the dumbest thing to do in the current situation. Jake should _not_ have been jogging after Mikaela down the road, calling her name. She wasn't stopping. Jake finally caught up next to her, matching her stride.

"Mikaela, c'mon. Tell me what happened." She just shook her head and bit her lip. Jake sighed, ruffling his hair.

"…Look, if you don't tell me, I can't help you." Jake thought he had her there. She stopped walking, looking at the ground.

"…I messed up." She said simply. Jake's face changed to concern.

"What happened?" Jake asked again. Mikaela looked to her left, then her right, as if she was refusing to look at Jake.

"I told Sam it was too much…told him I was insecure, and scared."

"And how did he react?"

"Not well. He got really depressed, like it was his fault. I told him to stop beating himself up, and then he said 'how can I when it's so obvious you can't handle this?'…then we started fighting for a while…" Jake sighed.

"Aw…no…" Jake whispered. Mikaela nodded.

"And then…he asked me if I thought we should end it. I didn't say anything, but then he said he was ending it himself." Mikaela held her face in her hands and started crying. Jake reached out and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay…it's okay…" Jake repeated, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Jake held her like that for a little while, on the side of the road. No one came to check up on them. That was better though, Jake didn't want anyone finding out, for Mikaela's sake. He knew that the Autobots wouldn't get it…and that Bumblebee would eventually question Sam. Jake heard a car coming, interrupting his helpful whispers to Mikaela. It was a black Hummer, that pulled to a stop next to them. Jake waved a hand, as if to say _'Serious moment, keep driving.'_ Suddenly, the car started to shift, and standing before them was a Large, black, **severely **pissed-off looking robot. It produced a cannon from it's right arm and pointed it at the humans.

"Die, pitiful fleshlings." It growled from a fanged mouth.

---------------------------------

Sam sat in the grass, his knees drawn to his chest. He knew he had eternally screwed things up with Mikaela. She would never forgive him. The truth was, Sam wasn't entirely happy with her…sometimes they really didn't see eye-to-eye, and she never confided anything in him. He always felt like he was on the outside of her life, looking in. But still, that didn't make him feel any better breaking up with her. He was thinking about doing it anyway…but certainly not in that fashion. Hearing heavy footsteps behind him, Sam looked up. It was Bumblebee. The yellow robot sat down next to Sam, as gently as he could. Sam assumed that with Bee's high level of hearing, he had heard the entire conversation. Sam looked into Bee's optics, and Bee just nodded solemnly. Sam leaned against Bee's arm, and Bee lifted him up and placed him on his shoulder. Sam sat there atop the Autobot and sulked for a good, long time. An explosion in the distance yanked him out of his thoughts. The Autobots instantly mobilized, heading up the road in the direction of the sound. Optimus was leading, followed closely by Broadsword and Ironhide. Bumblebee (with a still-sulking Sam inside) and Ratchet brought up the lead. As they turned the corner, they spotted a large, black robot bearing down on Mikaela and Jake. Jake was on the ground, a large portion of his arm wounded. He was breathing heavily, and attempting to squirm away from the robot. Mikaela was trying to help him up. The robot raised it's arm, and Ironhide quickly transformed and launched a round into the Decepticon's side. The robot stumbled, and Optimus delivered a punch to it's chest. The robot rolled backward, but fired off a charged shot at Broadsword. Broadsword skidded out of the way and returned fire. Ratchet rolled up to Jake, and opened his back compartment.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked, Mikaela retrieving a med-kit from a compartment. Mikaela took the kit, and removed the gauze and bandages.

"That robot showed up…it tried to shoot us, but Jake pushed me out of the way. He got caught in the explosion." She answered, tearing off a large piece of bandage. She took out disinfectant wound spray, and sprayed some on Jake's wounds. Jake hissed from the stinging, but he was basically okay. Mikaela quickly surveyed the battle. The other Robot was down and wounded, but was still trying to fight. Mikaela looked away just as Optimus delivered the death blow. Jake stood, shaking his head. His ears were ringing…badly. After a few moments, the ringing faded. Optimus approached Mikaela and Jake.

"Are you alright?" He asked, greatly concerned. Behind him, Sam got out of Bumblebee, but seeing Mikaela's expression, kept his distance. Jake nodded, surveying his arm.

"Yea, just a few scratches. Nothing too serious." Jake said nonchalantly, as blood trickled down his arm. That was another thing about Jake. He _never_ took injuries seriously. He could bust his head open, leaking his brain, and he'd get up and go 'My fault, my fault. Just get some ice, I'll be good.' Mikaela nearly snorted.

"Yea, nothing to serious, you only nearly died in a fiery explosion."

"Yea, but…_nearly._" He responded, laughing. She smiled back. Optimus smiled slightly, but remained on-point.

"We need to head to the battle site. Autobots, Transform and Rollout!" Optimus said while transforming. The other Autbots followed suit, and Jake climbed into Broadsword. Just as he was about to drive off, the passenger door opened. Mikaela slid gently into the passenger seat. Jake looked at her questionably for a moment.

"…I can't be in the car with Sam…it's too awkward." She explained. Jake nodded his head, in a symbol of understanding. Mikaela placed her hand gently on the dashboard.

"Plus, it's not like you mind, right Bo?" She said. Broadsword revved his engine, and started off down the road.

"Of course not, Mikaela. It's a pleasure." The Impala said politely. Jake smiled.

"And I don't mind either." He said. Mikaela returned a small smile.

'_Okay…maybe that was a _bit_ too soon.' _Jake thought to himself as he leaned back in the Driver's seat. According to Optimus, the drive to the battle site was not very far. Jake and Mikaela talked avidly for a good portion of the drive, never touching on the subject of Sam, Men, or Relationships in general. They talked about their lives, their friends, their families. In that short, one-hour car ride, Jake felt like he had learned all there was to know about Mikaela. Once during the conversation, Mikaela _did_ mention that she never talked about these kinds of things with Sam, but she then changed the subject quickly. Jake didn't prod. At times, even Broadsword would add into the banter. The conversation was very enjoyable, and it took Jake's mind off of the upcoming battle. Which they all very much needed. After about an hour or so of driving, the Radio crackled to life. Optimus Prime's powerful voice spread throughout the car.

"We are nearing the battle site. Captain Lennox has instructed us to drive through a reduced-security checkpoint. We will pull into a secure hangar to prepare." The radio clicked off after an array of 'affirmative's and whatnot. That message brought Jake back to reality. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. Mikaela looked worriedly at him.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"…I don't really know if I can handle this. I've never been on a real battlefield before in my life…and I'm afraid that me, or Broadsword is going to get hurt…thank god you and Sam are going to be in a safe place, because I couldn't take worrying about you guys too." Jake admitted. Mikaela placed her hand onto his.

"It'll be okay. You know the Autobots, they're great fighters. And Broadsword will protect you. And…I'll be praying for you…guys." Mikaela assured Jake, adding in the 'guys' about a second after she said 'you'. Jake, once again, didn't prod. Jake intertwined his fingers with hers, and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said simply. The appearance of a large military hangar distracted the both of them. Apparently the two teenagers had talked through the checkpoint.

"Jake." Broadsword's voice said. "Do not worry. I won't let anything happen to me, the other Autobots, and especially you. I swear on my spark." Jake clenched his teeth, and nodded.

"I understand."

The convoy of Autobots turned into the Hangar. To anyone else, they just looked like a mismatched group of vehicles. But to the military men scrambling around the area, they were a saving grace. Once inside, all of the Autobots transformed. Jake, Mikaela, and Sam (Jake standing in between Sam and Mikaela), followed by the Autobots, approached a small group of people at the end of the hangar (catching many amazed glances). There was a gruff, younger-looking man in an army camouflage, a tall, muscular, African American man, and an older, white haired man in a business suit. Jake had seen him on the news before. He was the Secretary of Defense…John…Keller?

"Good afternoon. I am Secretary Of Defense John Keller."

'_Answers my question.'_ Jake thought.

"It will not be long before the Decepticons reach our location. Our main force is on its way there now. We have to get Mr. Witwicky and Ms. Barnes to the emergency bunker, and we must get Mr. Huber outfitted for combat." Jake liked this man already. He was straight, to the point, no bullshit kind of guy. Soldiers approached to escort Sam and Mikaela away.

"Wait, guys…" Jake said before they exited.

"If…y'know, something bad happens…I'm really glad I met you both." Jake said. They both smiled. Mikaela hugged him tightly (maybe a little tighter than was appropriate), and even Sam spared an embrace.

"Goodbye, you guys." Jake said. Mikaela shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"See you later." She said. It was cheesy, yea…but it meant a lot. And with that, they were gone. Jake turned back to Mr. Keller. The man next to Keller (identified as Captain Lennox) spoke.

"Jake, I'll be in charge of you getting prepared. Come with me." As Lennox walked away and Jake followed him, Jake turned back to the Autobots.

"See you guys out there." He said, as if the battle were nothing but a Football Game. Lennox led Jake down a hallway, and into a large room. There were many uniforms hanging up, and weapons just about everywhere. Even with the décor, Jake got the feeling of a hospital room. He hated hospitals. Lennox retrieved a uniform from the rack and handed it to Jake.

"Put this on. I'm also going to give you a gun…which I assume you know how to use." Jake nodded.

"Before you do, put on this vest. It's the newest equipment, called Dragon Skin. It will protect you from a Shrapnel Grenade at point blank rage."

"Unfortunately, we're not going to be dealing with Shrapnel Grenades." Jake interjected. Lennox gave a smirk.

"Yea…but we're going to have to do the best we can. Also, I'm going to give you a Mortar. It's basically a miniature grenade launcher. It will fire Saber Rounds, which have proved effective against the Decepticon's armor. It's got some kick, so be careful." Lennox ran through all of the things that Jake was going to be needing, and even gave him a brief combat lecture. After Jake was dressed, he looked like an ill-equipped soldier. He just had the normal fatigues, with a small piece of body armor, some boots, and a gun. Hopefully that would be all he needed.

The air was thick with tension. The human and autobot forces had lined up and barricaded a mountain pass that the Decepticons would have to pass through to complete their recon. Ironhide was constantly moving, keeping his cannons aimed firmly ahead. Bumblebee was crouched, his Solar Cannon powered up to fire. Optimus, Broadsword and Ratchet also had their guns ready, and both Optimus and Broadsword had their swords drawn. Jake was perched on Broadsword's shoulder, mortar aimed. They were all ready. All they had to do was wait.

They didn't have to wait long.

A missile connected with earth before they could even see the Decepticons. They were lobbing shots from far away. Luckily, with distance comes inaccuracy. After about five minutes of taking and returning missiles (that never hit), the Decepticons charged. Optimus's original assumption of how many Decepticons were in the Recon party was wrong. There were at least twenty of them, all practically feral in their anger. They were roaring and shooting, and shouting things in a language Jake didn't understand.

"Ancient Cybertronian." Broadsword explained. Broadsword and Jake hung back from the battle, to keep Jake out of harm's way. Unfortunately, that didn't stop a stray Decepticonian missile to come careening towards Jake and Broadsword, exploding near them. Jake lost his balance and tumbled, landing on the sandy terrain with a soft 'thunk'.

Optimus fired a shot, catching a particularly small Decepticon in the torso. Ironhide laid down a wave of missiles, forcing back many Decepticons, and killing one or two. Bumblebee swung low with his fist, tripping one and then firing a shot into it's head. Ratchet hung back and laid down cover fire with the Humans.

"This is no Recon Party!" Ironhide shouted, shredding an enemy with his Chain gun. Bumblebee beeped, nodding his head in agreement. Optimus decapitated one Decepticon, then backed up towards Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"Apparently our intel was wrong." The leader shouted, firing a few shots off. A tank shell connected with the earth near a group of Decepticons, sending them sprawling. Optimus gazed behind him, then froze.

"Where is Jake?"

"Agh…give me a break." Jake moaned, rolling over in the sand. Broadsword crouched down to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, urgently. Jake nodded.

"Yea…that just _really _hurt. Pick me up, wouldja?" Jake asked. Broadsword gently scooped Jake up from the ground and placed him back on his shoulder. Captain Lennox appeared beneath Broadsword.

"Hey! Is he okay?" The Captain shouted. Jake gave him a 'thumbs up' sign. Lennox nodded, and returned to giving commands through the radio.

"Bo…we're doing no good back here. If anything we're more susceptible. We have to get to the other Autobots." Jake said, checking his Mortar to make sure it was full of shells. Broadsword looked hesitant for a moment, but then stepped over the line of tanks and started running for the others.

Mikaela was nervous. Insanely nervous. She was sitting cross legged in the window-less emergency bunker, with Sam, Mr. Keller, and a few other suited individuals. She was rocking slowly back in forth, and her head was in her hands. She wasn't worried for her own safety, she knew the Autobots would pull through. It was Jake she was worried about. Her mind kept replaying a horrible scenario that all of the Autobots would come back, and tell her that he got shot or blown up or…stepped on. She really didn't know _why_ she was so broken up about it. It was probably because she had confided so much in him, and him in her. Mikaela held his opinion in high regard. Mikaela didn't_ like_ him, well…she thought he was 'cute' and all that, but it was too soon from her falling out with Sam to be able to fully commit to anything. And speaking of Sam…

Sam once again had his knees drawn to his chest, and he was nervously biting his lip. He was worried about Jake, sure. But he was more worried about Bee. Bee was his closest friend, and let's face it, his car. He had already lost Mikaela, and he wasn't planning on losing Bee too.

Sam and Mikaela hadn't made nice yet, and were currently sitting on opposite sides of the Bunker.

Broadsword joined the ranks of the Autobots, and began firing on the Decepticons.

"Broadsword!" Ironhide shouted triumphantly. Broadsword laughed, and took out a Decepticon with a shot to the head, blowing circuitry all over the desert floor. They had been lucky enough so far that no one had been wounded.

Their luck was about to change.

A rather large Decepticon, larger than Optimus, was roaring across the battlefield, firing missiles off in all directions.

"Jesus, he's worse than Ironhide!" Jake joked, to keep himself from being petrified by fear. Ironhide laughed. The Decepticon apparently heard this laugh, and sent a particularly nasty-looking projectile Ironhide's direction. Ironhide didn't have time to dodge. It caught him the shoulder, the force knocking him back. Ironhide roared in rage, and unleashed all of his ordinance directly at the offending Decepticon. After that wave of fire was over, the only thing left of the brute was a pair of feet.

"Broadsword, let me down!" Jake shouted. Broadsword nodded, crouching down so Jake could slide off of his arm.

"Ironhide! Are you alright?" Jake and Optimus both shouted at once. Ironhide snorted.

"Ah, I'm fine. Just a little scratch, that's all." Ironhide replied, gesturing to the large hole in his shoulder. Jake ran to Ironhide, and climbed on top of his arm.

"Oh come on, you're as stubborn as me." Jake said, and Ironhide gave a good chuckle, in spite of the situation. Jake held his hands over the wound (which Jake easily could have fit into) and closed his eyes.

'_Concentrate on the Allspark…'_ Jake repeated the same mantra he did with Jazz, and sure enough, a blue light crackled from Jake's hands. The wires and metal in Ironhide's shoulder mended, and the wound all but disappeared. Ironhide gave a snort.

"Ha, that tickled." He said, and Jake gave a laugh as he hopped off of him.

"Be more careful, huh big guy?" Jake said, and Ironhide nodded as he raised himself back up. Jake looked back to the Autobots, who were all unharmed and still fighting. The Decepticons were losing numbers, and the battle would soon be won.

If it wasn't for a sneaky Decepticon that sneaked around the Autobot line. Jake noticed it first and fired a shell in it's direction. The gun gave a lot more of a 'kick' than Lennox mentioned, and Jake nearly fell over. The shell missed, and only succeeded in pissing it off. Jake shouted for Broadsword, and fired another shot. It hit the Decepticon in the leg, dropping it to one knee. It roared at Jake, and suddenly a large shadow was cast over the human teen. Broadsword crouched over him, holding a hand in front of Jake and fired his cannon. The Decepticon deftly dodged the shot, and lunged at Broadsword, tackling him. Jake nearly yelped as a ten ton robot flew over his head, missing by mere inches. The vile robot slammed it's fist into Broadsword's chest, rather ineffectively. It was big, but it was weak. So instead, it wrapped it's long, spindly fingers around Broadsword's neck and squeezed. Suddenly, a shot struck the Decepticon in the chest (aimed well by Bumblebee), which allowed Broadsword to push the evil piece of machinery off of him. It rolled left, and landed right in front of Jake. It spotted Jake in front of it, and raised it's hand to crush him. Jake thought quickly, and raised the Mortar. He fired, the round piercing the Decepticon's eye and skull. The Decepticon twitched slightly, then slumped down to the ground. Jake started breathing heavily. Broadsword looked down at him, pride shining in his blue optics. He crouched down, surveying him. He held out his hand, and Jake hopped onto it. Jake climbed atop his shoulder, and Broadsword stood. The Decepticons had been defeated, at least for now. They made sure no one was left alive to send a message to Starscream. The other Autobots noticed the Decepticon corpse, the undeniable mortar shell wound, and the smoking Mortar in Jake's hands. They looked to him, and for the first time, Optimus Prime and the Autobots saluted him.

At that moment, Jake believed that he could be the hope for Cybertron. He was a soldier now to them. A warrior.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

Yea, I kinda ended that chapter oddly. I didn't receive as many reviews on chapter 6 as I thought I would, but hey, that's fine. Might as well keep on truckin'. Thanks to those of you who did review.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Aftershocks of the battle, Mikaela talks to Broadsword about Jake, and a watcher from Above.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ohhh boy, this Chapter was a spawn of a lot of one in the morning writing, so I apologize if you think the ending is too cheesy. But I have an explanation afterwards. Admittedly, the last half of the chapter is for the ladies in the audience. Or anyone who enjoys lighthearted fluff.

_Prime Revolver_: Wow, your name is badass. But anyway, Thanks a lot man, I appreciate it. That was the battle, however there are repercussions and regroupings in this chapter. Hope the fluffy bit doesn't turn you off to it. More action next chapter.

_Fk3: _Here's a nice chapter, hot off the presses.

And, as always, thanks to Skipz and Elita, my ever faithful reviewers. Still looking for Psychic-Ghost and Royal Blue Dragon, but hey, it's all good.

**Chapter 8: Love**

Mikaela wasn't holding up well. There was no way to transmit news of the battle to the bunker, so everyone inside was completely cut off. For all they knew, and more importantly _she _knew, the battle could have been lost. The Decepticons could be rampaging around the desert, unopposed. Mikaela let out a teary sigh. She raised her head up and looked around. John Keller was sitting at a small desk, fingers entwined, resting his head on his hands. Sam was pacing nervously. They still hadn't spoken since the fall-out between them, but Mikaela had no problem with that. She needed time to mend. She wasn't going to get back together with him…she had felt like he had ruined it for her. It was beyond over…Mikaela rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Heavy footsteps faded in from outside, and everyone in the bunker looked up.

Jake proudly sat atop Broadsword as the Autobots returned to base. The attack had been a complete success. The humans only lost a few tanks, and there were no casualties. There were injuries, but such was common in war. There were no words spoken from the walk back to base, but Jake felt an undeniable positive vibe in the air. Jake couldn't wait to see Mikaela. He knew she was worried about him, and he wanted nothing more than to assure her. Well, that, and he was insanely hungry. They approached the Hangar, and Optimus slid the large doors open. As they walked in, the personnel hiding in the bunker came out. Jake climbed down Broadsword and hopped off, looking for Mikaela. He saw her walking out, looking around with teary eyes.

"Mikaela!" Jake shouted, waving. Mikaela looked back at him, and an expression of happy relief washed over her face. He started running to her, and embraced her in a giant hug, spinning her around a few times. When she looked up at him, she gently wiped some of the dirt off of his face, and ran her finger over a small cut on his face he received sometime during fighting. He smiled widely, and then held up the Mortar gun triumphantly as he spotted Sam.

"Ha! I killed a Decepticon!" Jake shouted. Sam laughed, and Mikaela looked concerned.

"You WHAT?"

"Yep. Little bugger landed right in front of me and I took it out. Nice, huh?"

"Yea, well I killed their _leader_. Guess I win, huh?" Sam responded smartly. Jake smirked.

"But you didn't kill him with a GUN, didja? Nope. You took the easy way out, cube-boy." Jake retorted. Sam laughed lightheartedly. Mikaela could tell that Jake was trying to bring the three of them together again, regardless of the relationship status of any of them. She appreciated it, but felt like it was a wasted effort. Either way, she was incredibly happy to see him alive and unharmed, as was Sam. Sam, of course, had the suspicion that something was going to happen in between Jake and Mikaela. But he decided to keep that hushed.

Some time after the battle, the group had returned to the lookout point. Mikaela had elected to once again ride in Broadsword. She sat in the front seat as Jake took well-deserved Food nap (he ate way too much…which put him right to sleep). At the lookout, the Autobots were also resting. They were monitoring Decepticon progress, and so far they had not returned to Earth.

At the present moment, Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet were seated a ways away from the others. Bumblebee was with Sam, as always, and they were watching the sunset. Broadsword was standing alone, arms crossed, optics closed, deep in thought. Jake decided not to bother him, and was lounging out on the grass. Mikaela wasn't too far away. At some point, Mikaela rose and went to Broadsword. Jake was going to stop her, but she had a fiery look of determination that Jake knew better than to mess with. She tapped Broadsword on the leg, who didn't flinch, but merely looked down on her. She said something to him, he nodded, and allowed her to climb to his shoulder. Jake wondered what they were talking about, but decided that it was her business. Stretching back in the grass and yawning, Jake started at the afternoon sky. Jake really liked it in this part of the country…it was warm, sunny, and had great landscapes. He missed home, his family, and his friends, but he had a feeling it would be a while until he saw them. He made a mental note to make a phone call to his family when he was back at the Witwicky's. Jake sat up, and Mikaela was still talking to Broadsword. He wondered what she was talking about with him…he couldn't think of anything that she needed to tell Broadsword, and not Jake. Despite his nature, Jake had an urge to prod the matter. He decided against it. Jake slumped back to the ground, thinking. Mikaela seemed very happy around Jake since the battle was over. Jake assumed that it was just because he had survived a narrow close-encounter with a Decepticon. Jake couldn't help but shake the thought if his dad's old advice.

'_Never assume. Assume makes and ASS out of YOU and ME.' _ Jake thought, smiling widely. He wondered…maybe Mikaela…liked him? Jake thought it was awfully preposterous, she had _just_ broken up with Sam, and last Jake checked, he hadn't pulled some Knight-in-shining-armor maneuver to make her fall for him. He supposed that helping her with her situation with Sam made them better friends, but he hadn't thought of…

"Jake?" Mikaela said. Jake's eyes snapped open, and Mikaela was standing over him.

"Having a nice little nap? Jeez, it's like you're a sleeping machine." She said playfully. Jake rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Actually I was enjoying myself." Jake paused. "What were you talking to Broadsword about?" Jake asked. Mikalea blinked once.

"Nothing. Just…stuff. Look, I'm gonna head back to my house, and I was wondering if I could take Bo?" She asked sweetly. Jake nodded.

"Of course. Just don't hurt yourself." He said jokingly. Mikalea smiled.

"Thanks." As she ran off, Jake remembered something.

"Oh yea, Sam and I are going back to Sam's house in an hour or so, so we'll be there if you need us!" Jake shouted at Mikaela's back. She nodded and waved. Jake laid back down, and after about twenty seconds he heard Broadsword drive away. Something then occurred to Jake…he hadn't talked to Sam about his breakup with Mikaela. If he was going to bring this lovable gang of scamps back together again, he'd have to know both sides of the story. So with that, Jake hopped up and set off towards Sam. Sam looked a lot happier today, which Jake hoped would make it easier. As Jake approached Sam and Bee, Bee noticed him first and waved a hello while beeping. Jake waved back. Sam stood up from his seat on the ground and walked up to Jake.

"Hey man." Jake said.

"Hey. You doin' alright from the battle? When I went through that, I didn't exactly feel 100 for a few days.

"Yea, I'm okay. I got a lot of food and a good nap, and that's all I need." Jake and Sam laughed.

"Hey, look…I haven't talked to you about this…how are you with the whole Mikaela situation?" Jake asked. Sam sighed, staring off into the distance.

"I'm not good. I know it was my fault, and I was going to break up at some point anyway, but that doesn't stop it from hurting." Sam trailed off. Jake put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's okay. You've been through tougher stuff than this, right? I mean, you did kill Megatron, after all." Jake said. Sam laughed.

"Yea, you're right…so how about you? You guys are awfully chatty recently." Sam inquired. Jake felt a wave of guilt wash over him, but kept a solemn face.

"Ah, well, y'know. I've been trying to help her through this too, and you know how girls talk…" Jake lied. Most girls really didn't talk that much anyway. He didn't want to tell Sam that they had been talking avidly about all of the things that Sam and Mikaela never talked about. That would hurt the guy even more. Most of the time, the 'not telling your friend something for their own good' blows up in your own face, but lucky for Jake, this wasn't one of those times. Sam and Jake talked for a little more, Jake just making sure Sam was okay. Sometime into the conversation, Jake's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jake, it's Broadsword. Just thought you'd like to know that Mikaela is home safe, and that I am currently waiting for you at the Witwicky's."

"Oh okay, thanks, I-…wait. How did you get my cell phone number?"

"Internet." Broadsword replied simply.

"My cell phone number is on the_ internet_?" Jake asked.

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh, that's comforting. Well thanks, we should be back soon. Adios." Jake said, hanging up. Sam just laughed.

"Yea, Bee surprised me with that one too once or twice." He said. Bee transformed back into his sleek Camaro form.

"Goodnight, Autobots!" Jake shouted, and they saluted a goodbye. Sam and Jake hopped into Bee and sped off.

"Man, that feels good." Jake said absentmindedly. Sam looked at him questionably.

"What?"

"Taking out a Decepticon. It feels like I actually had an effect on the world." Jake said proudly. Sam nodded.

"I know the feeling." He said. Jake and Sam sat in silence for most of the drive, Bumblebee occasionally flipping through random stations. They finally pulled into Sam's garage, where Broadsword was waiting. Jake hopped out of the car and patted Bo on the hood, pulling him out of stasis.

"Hello, Jake." The Impala said groggily. Sam walked into his house as Jake opened Broadsword's door and hopped inside.

"So…" Jake said, leaning back in the chair.

"What were you and Mikaela talking about?" Jake asked slyly.

"You." Broadsword bluntly stated. Jake sat forward.

"Wow. That was easy."

"Well I'm not going to tell you anything else, for all you know we could have talked about how much we hated you…" Broadsword retorted.

"Ohhhh. You're clever." Jake said, arching an eyebrow. Broadsword chuckled.

"I try." Jake leaned back in the seat again.

"Come on…just a hint."

"She told me not to tell you."

"Dammit." Jake cursed. "Ah, oh well." He admitted defeat. Broadsword chuckled ominously.

"Bah. I'm going inside. G'night." Jake said, but just as he went to open the door, the doors locked.

"Uh…Bo? You wanna let me out?" Jake said, jiggling the handle.

"Not until you answer a question."

"W-…what?"

"Just answer a question, and I'll let you out.

"Fine. Shoot."

"Do you have feelings for Mikaela?"

"Oh come _on!_"

"Answer the question." Jake slumped down into the chair and thought hard. He was either going to lie to shut Bo up, or tell him the truth. After a moment of thought, Jake realized that both answers were the same.

"Yes. Now let me out." Broadsword chuckled again, and unlocked the door. Jake swung it open angrily, accidentally slamming the door into Bee's side. The Camaro rumbling it's engine and honked angrily.

"Sorry, Bee. I didn't mean to." Jake said as he rubbing the spot where the door hit. Bee revved his engine again.

"I heard what you said." Jake blinked for a moment, surprised.

"Bee, you shouldn't talk."

"Nono, I'm fine, Ratchet's just paranoid." Bee's voice was raspy, but it was loud and strong.

"Look, Bee…I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Sam." The car rumbled it's engine softly, as if in thought.

"He's going to find out eventually." Bumblebee responded. Jake slumped his head against Bee's door.

"Please. I can't have him know until I'm sure about Mikaela. Okay?" Jake pleaded. The car revved once more.

"Fine. Just watch it, okay? I don't want you messing up Sam." Bee threatened. Jake patted the hood as he stood up.

"I know. I'm going to do the best I can. I appreciate you not telling him." Jake said. The car honked.

"No problem."

Jake walked into the Witwicky house, bidding a hello to Sam's parents and his dog, Mojo, and climbed the stairs to Sam's room. Sam was laying on his bed, tossing a ball up and down. Jake sat down in his computer chair, spinning around a few times. Remembering his mental reminder, he picked up Sam's cordless phone.

"I'm gonna check in on my family, I'll be right back." Jake said, walking out of Sam's room. He leaned against the hallway wall, and dialed his house number. After two unusually long rings (Jake figured it was the long-distance), his father answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad, it's Jake."

"Hey buddy, what's up? How are you over there?"

"Oh, you know…can't complain. It's been awfully boring, y'know. Saving the world and all." Jake smirked. His dad laughed a hearty laugh, the same laugh Jake inherited from him.

"Well we're all very proud of you. I'd put your mother on, but she's out right now."

"Oh…okay. Well just tell her I said hi and that I'm okay, alright?"

"Yea no problem. Love ya buddy."

"Love you too Dad. Adios." Jake hung up the phone and turned back to Sam, who was smirking.

"Way to leave out you taking on a Decepticon, having the powers of the Allspark, your car is a robot, you've almost died on numerous occasions, and you've met pretty much the coolest guy on the planet." Sam joked. Jake laughed and tossed the phone at him.

"Yea, well they'd worry. And they'd be _so_ jealous that I met the great Sam Witwicky!" Jake said, bowing to Sam.

"Ha ha, hey, the sarcasm is not appreciated." Sam retorted. Jake smiled and yawned.

"Damn…I'm tired…I think I'm gonna clock out for the night." Jake said.

"Yea, no problem. G'night." Sam said, and Jake exited the room. There was a guest room down the hall that Jake stayed it. Jake walked into the room, peeled of his socks, and slumped down on the bed, falling asleep quickly.

When Jake woke up, he distinctively heard a hose running, and Broadsword's voice. Rolling out of bed and onto the floor, Jake slumped to the window. Peering out of it, he saw Mikaela, hose in hand, spraying down Broadsword. She was laughing, and wearing a Green T-shirt with some band Jake didn't know on it, and jean shorts.

"Wow….she looks…" Jake didn't allow himself to finish the sentence. He showered quickly, threw on his favorite outfit (Grey Jimi Hendrix Shirt, Jeans), and jogged outside. Broadsword greeted him with a rev of his engine. Mikaela smiled, and hugged Jake.

"'Morning, Oh Great Decepticon Killer." She said playfully, flicking some soap on him. Jake blew it away. Sitting next to Bo was a bucket of soapy water and a sponge.

"I figured after the battle, Bo needed a cleaning. Sam's out grocery shopping for his parents, so I figured I'd do Bee when he comes back." Bo shook off the soap.

"Yes, and it's actually quite enjoyable." Broadsword said happily, his engine purring. Jake laughed, and picked up the soap.

"Alright buddy, your windshield looks awfully dusty." Jake said reaching over to scrub Broadsword's front windshield. Suddenly, Jake felt cold, rushing water all over his back. Jake turned around slowly, a death glare forming on his features. Mikaela was standing, hose in hand, whistling nonchalantly.

"Oh now it's war." Jake said, flinging the sponge. It hit Mikaela square between the breasts, soaking her shirt. She growled playfully and sprayed Jake with the hose again. Jake rushed her, and after some playful tug of war, wrestled the hose from her hands.

"Okay, now I have the power. So, truce, or I soak you entirely." Jake said, swinging the hose around, sending a circle of water spraying through the air. Mikaela walked up to Jake, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well I _suppose_ so…" She said, then wrenched the hose from Jake's hands and sprayed him in the face. Jake grabbed her shoulders and swung her around, gently pressing her against the side of Broadsword, and pinned her arms.

"Ah, humans…" Broadsword said, sighing in a 'you crazy kids' way.

"C'mon, truce, we both know that if I really tried, you'd lose. Badly." Jake smirked. Mikaela smiled, rolling her eyes.

"You just keep on thinking that." She said cutely. Jake brought his face close to hers, staring her down. Jake's bright blue eyes pierced her dark brown ones for a good ten seconds. Suddenly, Mikaela rested the back of her foot against Broadsword and pushed. Jake toppled backward, his foot landing in the soapy water bucket. Jake fell to the ground, landing promptly on his ass. Mikaela laughed, and Broadsword started to chuckle as well. Jake stared up at her, defeated.

"Okay, okay, you win." He said, climbing to his feet. Jake stood up and pulled Mikaela in for a hug, laughing.

"Because I let you." Jake whispered into her ear, and backed up, chuckling. Mikaela frowned.

"Oh come on, I definitely beat you." She said. Jake cocked his hip to one said, and faked a hair flipping motion.

"You just keep on thinking that." He said with a fake lisp.

"Ohh, you!" Mikaela shouted, tackling him. Broadsword took this moment to slip back into the Garage, half-washed. She put her hands on his chest and straddled him, effectively locking him to the ground. That is, if Jake wasn't stronger than her. In one motion, Jake stood up, Mikaela still clinging to him. Jake let her down on the ground. Jake noticed that Bo had slipped back into the Garage, and Jake chased him into the Garage with the hose.

"Oh no you don't!" Jake shouted, spraying him.

After the two teens had finished washing Broadsword, they laid on his long trunk, drying out themselves in the sun. After a long time of silence, Mikaela spoke.

"Jake…do you…like me?" She said after a moment of hesitation.

'_Ah, great. There goes that secret.'_ Jake said, inwardly cursing. Jake coughed, and tried to act nonchalant. Broadsword chuckled underneath them, and Jake slapped the side of the car. Hard.

"W-well…I haven't really..." Jake stuttered. Mikaela sighed in frustration, and hopped off of the car, walking away.

"Forget it." She muttered. Jake grunted, and slid off the trunk.

"Mikaela, wait!" Jake shouted, running after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. After about a second of thought, Jake knew exactly what to do.

He kissed her.

Above them, a f-22 Raptor Jet circled ominously.

"Pathetic humans…that is the way to the Allspark Fleshling." Starscream hissed, his view focusing on Mikaela.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

I thought I'd balance out last chapter with a nice, fluffy bit. Yea, this is a MikaelaxOC fic, which I've…never seen, actually. Sorry if it interrupts the pace, but I had planned this moment since the story started. I hope the appearance of Starscream balances it, and I hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

_Psychic Ghost: _Hey, no problem. Thanks for saying I do fluff well, that's actually the first time I've done fluff. Thanks for reviewing.

_Cheryl: _I would, but I think she's a lot older than him, and I don't know her name…Thanks for reviewing!

_Elita: _Yepyep. Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!

_Skipz_: Hopefully that filled the need, haha. Thanks for reviewing.

_NeoSpearBlade: _Well thank ya. Nice to meet another guy who likes fluff. Your profile is really intriguing. Thanks for reviewing.

_Prime Revolver: _Yea, it gets interesting. FIGHT SCENE AHOY! Thanks for reviewing.

Oh yea, and thanks for reviewing. Haha.

**Chapter 9: Attack**

Normally, at 40,000 feet, it would be dead silent. The occasional gust of wind was usually the only sound that could be heard. But not today. Today, an unidentified F-22 Raptor was cutting through the skies, executing barrel rolls and maneuvers that a human would never be able to stomach. But this jet wasn't being piloted by a human…it was Sentient. It was Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command. He had finished a Recon mission to discover two things: Where his original attack party was, and who killed them. Which led him to Jake. Until then, the Decepticons had no prior knowledge of Jake and his Allspark powers. Not until a certain jet spotted the fleshling heal Ironhide during battle.

Starscream was currently circling the area, searching for the rest of the Autobots. He was going to launch a full attack…no mercy. Starscream's sensors sprang to life as he zoomed in on the Autobots, all spread out across a general area. Starscream cackled as he pulled a U-turn and flew straight down.

At the present moment, Jake and Mikaela were at the lookout point. They were perched atop the tree, with Broadsword transformed and standing next to them. Jake had his arm wrapped around Mikaela's shoulders, and Mikaela was leaning on him. They were talking again, but this time they were reminiscing. Well, confessing is a better word for it. Mikaela told Jake just how worried she was when he was in battle, and Jake told her how happy he was to see her afterwards. They were happy where they were, and hoped nothing would disturb them. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

The sound of a jet engine slowly faded into hearing distance. Jake looked up, and saw a jet flying overhead.

"Wow, that's kind of weird. You wouldn't expect a Jet like that flying around here." Jake said, pointing. Mikaela nodded.

"Yea, the only jet I've seen like that is-…oh my god, _move!_" Mikaela shouted as the Jet circled back and descended for them. Jake hopped off of the tree, and then helped Mikaela down.

"Jake, get behind me!" Broadsword shouted. Jake and Mikaela ducked behind Broadsword's large legs. The jet sped towards Broadsword, transforming in mid-air.

"Starscream!" Broadsword braced himself, and drew his sword. The jet collided with Broadsword, sending them both flying backwards. Jake grabbed Mikaela and ducked, dodging the two robots. The tangling mechs crashed into the ground, skidding for a good twenty feet before coming to a stop. Starscream reared back his fist and connected a hit with Broadsword's face. It left a dent, but nothing too sizeable. Broadsword brought up his foot and kicked, sending Starscream flying backwards. The jet took flight, firing potshots at Broadsword. A shield extended from Broadsword's left arm, and the shots bounced harmlessly away. Broadsword returned fire, but Starscream spun out of the way. Starscream suddenly changed course, heading straight for Jake and Mikaela. He passed over the humans, grabbing Mikaela mid-flight. Jake reached for her arm, but missed. Starscream flew upwards, cackling. Mikaela shrieked.

"Jake!" She shouted. Starscream held her close to his face.

"Now you die, human." Starscream hissed, his words dripping with hate.

"Jake, I can't fire on him, I'll hurt Mikaela!" Broadsword shouted, attempting to find a clean shot.

"Let her _go!"_ Jake shouted, his rage building. Jake felt power rush through him, and electricity danced over his fingertips. It crackled through the air and struck Starscream in the eye. The Decepticon howled, and dropped Mikaela. Jake watched in horror as she plummeted to the earth. Broadsword extended his arm, his metal hand opening. He caught her, gently slowing her fall to prevent injury.

"Yes!" Jake called triumphantly. Not missing a beat, Broadsword turned and opened direct fire on Starscream. The shots hit their mark. One struck him in the face, causing him to roar in pain. That shot was followed up by two shots in the chest. Starscream nearly fell, but quickly transformed and flew away.

"Decepticon coward!" Broadsword shouted to the retreating Jet. He placed Mikaela gently on the ground. Jake ran up to her, checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine…just a bit shaken." She said. Jake smiled and hugged her tightly.

"But…Jake…what did you do?" She asked. Jake retracted from the hug, staring at his hands.

"I…don't know. I thought my abilities could only heal, not attack." Jake said.

"Perhaps we should consult Ratchet. He'll know what to do." Broadsword said. Jake heard static, and then Broadsword spoke.

"Calling all Autobots. Starscream attacked the children and I. We have repelled his attack, but Jake has discovered a new ability." After a moment of empty static, Optimus's voice responded.

"We're on our way." Jake, Mikaela, and Broadsword all stood nervously at the lookout, waiting for the other Autobots. When they did arrive, they all came in a thundering convoy. Sam got out of Bumblebee and stood near Jake and Mikaela. Ratchet transformed first, and shined an odd blue light on Jake.

"Gah…that feels funny." Jake said, shivering. Ratchet turned off the light and crossed his arms, thinking for a moment.

"Could you explain exactly what happened?" The medic asked. Jake rubbed his hands nervously.

"Well, Starscream grabbed Mikaela, and flew off. The blue electricity started to spark around my hands like when I'm healing someone, but then it shot out and hit Starscream." Jake explained. Ratchet sighed.

"Apparently it's a power brought on by fear or anger that we haven't discovered yet." He said. Optimus shifted his wait from foot to foot, an oddly shaky habit for the Commander. Ironhide picked up on it.

"Something wrong, Optimus?" The weapons specialist inquired. Optimus sighed.

"It's not the power that bothers me. It's the fact that Starscream would attack Jake directly. It appears that…the Decepticons know about Jake. We must keep an eye on him at all costs. We cannot let him be harmed." He commanded. Broadsword stepped forward.

"I will not let him out of my sight." The red Impala stated. Jake laid a hand on Broadsword's foot. Optimus nodded.

"I trust you. With both Bumblebee and Broadsword at the Witwicky residence, Jake will be safe there. However, I am going to have to keep them even safer if we are to be prepared…we are going to have to move all of the children to a military bunker."

"Damn…" Jake whispered. Mikaela took his hand and squeezed lightly, a sign of support. Sam caught this, but didn't say anything.

"I will contact Captain Lennox. Broadsword, Bumblebee, take the children home so they can pick up the necessary supplies. There will be food, but clothes will be needed. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said, as he transformed. The rest of the Autobots followed suit, and Broadsword opened both doors. Jake and Mikaela hopped in, and Broadsword sped off. During the ride, Jake didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" Mikaela asked, placing her hand over his. Jake sighed.

"I just don't understand my powers. Why me, of all of the beings in the world.."

"Well, I'd consider it a gift. Think of all the things you can do." Mikaela reassured him. Jake nodded.

"Yea, yea you're right. I guess I only think of these powers as bad because…well…because they caused you to be in harm's way." Jake said, looking at Mikaela and intertwining his fingers in hers. He looked at her for another moment until he kissed her again. Broadsword honked, scaring the teenagers.

"Oh come on, Bo." Mikaela said.

"I will not have you two…exchanging saliva inside of me." Broadsword said. Jake laughed.

"Okay, maybe that's the most suggestive thing I've ever heard." He said. Broadsword revved his engine.

"You know what I meant." Bo said, laughing. Mikaela smiled and laid her head on Jake's shoulder.

"It's going to be weird living in a Military bunker." She said, biting her lip. Jake kissed her on the forehead.

"It could be worse. At least we'll be safe."

"Being there with Sam will be awkward…especially us being…the way we are."

"That's true…well…actually…what exactly are we?" Jake asked quizzically. Mikaela looked confused.

"What?"

"Well, we lo-…like each other. Are we…y'know…_together?"_ Jake asked. Mikaela laughed.

"Of course."

"Oh. Oh good." Jake said happily. He always had trouble exactly identifying stages of relationships. They pulled into the Witwicky's garage, Bumblebee and Sam already waiting for them. Jake quickly let go of Mikaela's hand, acting like he was shifting the car into Park. Jake got out of the car.

"Alright Bo, take Mikaela back to her house, and then bring her back her, alright? Keep an eye out for jets." Jake said jokingly. Broadsword revved his engine and backed out of the garage. Mikaela waved a good-bye as Bo sped off. Jake turned back to Sam, who had an oddly begrudged look on his face.

"So what's up with you and Mikaela?" Sam asked. Jake looked angrily at Bee, who merely beeped.

'_Oh, you sneaky, sneaky Camaro.'_ Jake thought. Jake sighed and looked Sam in the eyes.

"So you know?" Jake asked. Sam just sighed lightly and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Jake said. Sam shook it's head.

"It's cool." Sam said, walking inside. Jake sighed.

"I had to." Bee said. Jake wanted to be mad, but he knows that Bo would do the same.

"I know." Jake said, following Sam inside.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

Sorry about the shortness, but my arms hurt from lifting weights today. And I'm not saying that to impress anyone, hahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all that reviewed. I'm sorry for updated late AND short, but I'll explain after the chapter.

**Chapter 10: Transit**

Starscream stomped up the large slope. His right Optic had been severely damaged, and with no working medic on Earth, he had been forced to deal with it. He growled, holding his hand over his optic begrudgingly.

"Pitiful human…" The Decepticon growled as he reached the top of the slope. Under him was the Decepticon army, moving and working like a giant, metal beehive. And they were all just about as angry as bees. They were preparing for the imminent attack on Earth. Starscream straightened up.

"Decepticons!" He shouted in Cybertronian. Suddenly, all work halted, and the Decepticons looked upon their leader.

"For far too long we have let the Autobots prosper on that despicable chunk of rock they call Earth. Well will make final preparations, and then wipe out the Autobots, and every other being on that backwater planet! But we must capture the Human who bears the powers of the Allspark, so we can reach other distant worlds…and _destroy_ them!" Starscream shouted, raising his metal fist. The Decepticons cheered, shouted, and screamed things in Cybertronian.

"Decepticons, to war!" Starscream turned, walking back down the slope. He growled again, shaking his head.

'_The child will pay for his actions…along with every other human.'_

Jake whistled, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Broadsword had dropped into Stasis, so Jake was actually driving. It was sometime between two and four in the morning, and Jake was running on empty. Mikaela was sleeping soundly in the seat next to him. About half a mile ahead was Ironhide, and about a half a mile behind was Optimus. Jake had been put on high security, so all precautions were taken to keep him safe. Jake appreciated it, but felt it was a little much. After the bout with Starscream, there had been no sightings, or signs of Decepticon activity. But Jake didn't deny the possibility of an ambush. Jake yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

'…_Jesus, it's my third time out driving with my license, and I've been driving for five hours. Peachy.' _Jake thought to himself. Mikaela shifted next to him, turning over on the seat.

"…Jake…" He heard her mumble. Jake smiled and shook his head, passing it off as a nightmare. Jake sighed again, and flicked on the Radio.

"Optimus?"

"Yes?" The autobot leader answered, admittedly groggy.

"I'm exhausted…is there any chance we can stop to sleep?" Jake asked. Optimus didn't answer for a moment.

"There is a side road about one mile up the road. If you turn there, there is a clearing. We'll stay there until we awake from stasis." He answered. Jake nodded slowly. After about a minute, Jake saw Ironhide's taillights drift off of the road, and head right. Jake followed, and after a few moments, they pulled into a parking lot-like dirt clearing. Jake pulled into a spot and shut off the engine. Behind him, the other Autobots pulled in and took places.

"Any autobot that needs stasis, shut down now. Any autobot that doesn't, keep watch." Optimus said, as his headlights clicked off. Ironhide and Ratchet transformed.

"We'll keep watch." Ironhide said. Ratchet nodded, and they sat down. Jake clicked a lever on the side of his seat, and leaned it back. He flipped over onto his right side. He took a moment to make sure Mikaela was asleep.

"G'night." Jake whispered, and drifted off to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

So anyway, this chapter is so short because this is kind of to…hold you guys off until Chapter 11, which is going to be very long. Don't worry, it's not the last chapter, haha. I plan to run this thing for at least…25 chapters, and then do a couple bonus chapters or spinoffs. It might take me until late tomorrow night, or tomorrow morning to finish chapter 11, but it will be worth it, I promise. Thanks guys and gals, and adios.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh geez, I lied. I was going to make chapter 11 very long, but it was TOO long, so I cut it into smaller pieces. Plus I've been very busy lately, and haven't found much time to write. Which is a shame, because whenever I'm out and about, inspiration always strikes me. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Chaos**

Through the expanse of time that Jake had met Broadsword, things had gone relatively well. Or, as well as it could go. They had been lucky enough that no one had been seriously injured or killed.

Their luck was about to change for the worst.

The Autobot convoy was close to their destination, and the home stretch had been admittedly hurried. They had started driving before Sam, Jake and Mikaela had woken up, all of the Autobots keeping a weathered eye on the skies. It was most likely that they would spot Starscream before they spotted the rest of his army. Why the Autobots were taking so harsh security measures, only they knew. Earth military technology had intercepted the coordinates of an incoming, unknown ship from space. And the Autobots were urged to get to the bunker as soon as possible. The final battle was drawing near, and the sleeping humans had no idea. Jake had set an alarm, but he wasn't going to need it. The incoming missile would suffice.

The projectile struck under Optimus, sending the Peterbilt truck tilting. Optimus recovered by transforming, and pointed his gun to the sky. Ironhide and Ratchet quickly transformed and drew their weapons, taking a circular formation around Bumblebee and Broadsword.

"What the FUCK!?" Jake had shouted, waking up quickly when the missile hit. Mikaela woke up and screamed as Broadsword burned out while turning. As the massive legs of the other Autobots surrounded their car, Jake and Mikaela wrapped their arms around each other. Jake ran a hand down Mikaela's back.

"We'll be okay. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Jake kept repeating. Mikaela breathed heavily into his neck as another projectile hit.

The Decepticons were in view now, coming from both sides. The Autobots were firing all of their weapons, but they just kept coming. For the one time in his life, Ironhide didn't believe they could win.

"Optimus…we have to get out of here!" The black mech shouted, firing his chain guns in a wave. Ratchet fired off a few shots.

"I agree. We can't win here!" Ratchet said. Optimus mulled the situation over. Quickly.

"Autobots, transform and get out of here!" The commander said, his own metal body folding into itself. The Autobots sped off at double-time, the children they were carrying peeking out of the back windows in horror.

"They're going to get us. They're going to _kill_ us." Jake said, despairingly. Mikaela was going to disagree…but she couldn't deny that this was one death-prone situation. Jake gripped Broadsword's back seat as he watched Sam do the same in Bumblebee. Sam looked back at the other teens, a terrified look on his face. Jake could do nothing but return the look. The Decepticons were gaining, some running, and some driving or flying in their Cybertronian vehicle forms. Regardless of how they were coming, they were gaining. Jake clapped his hand over his mouth as one of them clipped Bumblebee's back wheel, sending the yellow robot into a spin. Bumblebee was smart, though, and used the spin to smash his rear end into a few Decepticons. Regaining his composition, the yellow Camaro fell back into line. Jake gave a thumbs up, and Bee's headlights flashed in response. Suddenly, Broadsword swerved hard.

"Hold on!" He shouted as the car went into a spin. Apparently, there were Decepticons in front of them as well, and the Autobots were changing course. Jake held on to the seat, and Mikaela, but Jake slipped and slammed his head into the side window. He held his head as his vision blurred. Mikaela screamed, and he felt warm hands on his face.

"Ah…f-…fu-…" Jake tried to curse, but slipped out of consciousness.

When Jake woke up, he felt like he had been thrown into World War II. Explosions were going off everywhere, people were shouting, and he heard moving metal. His head was killing him. Jake rolled over, looking around. Human soldiers were everywhere, firing in one direction. Jake turned to see what they were shooting at, and found that it was the Decepticon Army. Behind him, Jake heard quick footsteps.

"Jake! Jake, are you alright?" Lennox asked, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake shook his head.

"No…m-…my head."

"We'll get you fixed up. C'mon!" The Captain shouted, grabbing Jake and pulling him up. Laying Jake's arm across his shoulder, Lennox started off on a run.

"W-w…what happened to the Autobots…Sam…Mikaela?"

"We managed to get them out okay. The Autobots are a little banged up, but they're alright." Lennox shouted over the roar of battle. About twenty feet ahead was a military hummer, apparently abandoned in the heat of battle. Lennox ran to the passenger door, opening it and helping Jake in. The Captain then ran around the other side and got in, firing up the engine.

"We're heading back to the base. The soldiers will be okay here. Hang on." Lennox said, talking as simply as possible so the Concussed Jake could understand him. Jake nodded, gripping on to the 'oh shit' handle, as his father had coined it. Lennox gunned the engine, pulling a hard reverse. Lennox spun the wheel, turning the Hummer around fully. He slammed his foot onto the Gas pedal, and the hummer took off. Jake rubbed his forehead.

"How far are we from the base?" Jake asked slowly. Lennox shrugged, shaking his head.

"I'd say about ten minutes."

"Are you sure that the soldiers will be able to hold them off?"

"Well, we called in an air strike, which took out a lot of them. We're basically cleaning up at this point." Jake looked puzzled.

"That can't be right…Starscream wouldn't just…go down so easily…" Jake said. Lennox shook his head.

"We haven't had any other reports of activity, but if you believe that-…" Lennox stopped talking as he gazed ahead. They had just come over a hill that led to the base, and a battle was raging. Decepticons were firing upon the large Miltary base, and the Autobots and remaining humans were taking cover. Lennox tried to count the Decepticons, but they were all moving much too fast. Jake spotted Broadsword, down on one knee, obviously injured. He was firing his cannon, and appeared to be guarding Mikaela. As Jake tried to find the other Autobots in the heat of battle, something rocked the hummer. The army truck nearly tipped, and Lennox leaned to the right to try to right the car.

"What the hell?" The older man asked as something grabbed the top of the truck and ripped it off. Jake stared up into the fierce face of Starscream.

"There you are, boy." The decepticon growled. Lennox raised his gun and fired off a few shots, ineffectively. Starscream reached down into the jet and wrapped his metallic fingers around Jake. Jake tried to struggle, but his grip was too strong. Lennox reached up for Jake.

"Jake!" The captain shouted. Jake attempted to grab Lennox's hand, but Starscream raised him up. Starscream then took flight, cackling.

"I have a _very _special job for you, boy." The Decepticon growled, climbing higher and higher into the sky.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

So. Starscream has Jake, the Autobots are against immeasurable odds, and Jake has a Concussion. How will this all play out? Find out next time, on the next exciting episode of DRAGON BALL Z-…er…I mean, my story.

_**Next Chapter: The Battle, Jake's journey to the Decepticon ship, and Repercussions.**_


	12. Chapter 12

It appears we've got new reviewers in our midst! Hello, animequeen and Liam!

_Animequeen_- Thanks a lot, I appreciate it.

_Liam_- Naoz? Like, now naoz?

_Elita_- Yea, it's been a while for me too. That's one of the few things I remember.

_Psychic-Ghost_- Man, if you hated that one, you're going to _despise_ this one.

Anyway, read and review and the like. And I don't own transformers, but I own Jake and Broadsword.

**Chapter 12: Capture**

The wind whipped hard at Jake's face. He didn't know how high he was, but the air was getting thinner, and he was getting progressively more light-headed.

"I-…I'm gonna pass out." Jake stammered. The Decepticon looked begrudgingly down at him.

"Ah. I forgot how weak you humans were…" Starscream said. He dropped Jake, and transformed. The canopy to his cockpit opened, and Jake landed perfectly in the seat. The canopy closed, and Jake felt cool oxygen being pumped in. Jake leaned back in the chair, taking in the inside of the Jet. Unlike normal F-22's, the space where the control panel would be was covered by sleek metal.

'_There goes any notions to take Starscream down with me…'_ Jake thought. Jake wanted to struggle, to kick the canopy, something…but he knew It was pointless. Staring through the window, Jake found that he was higher than he had ever been in his life. Starscream suddenly pulled straight up, and sped up drastically. Jake had never felt true G-Force before, and he didn't like it at all. It felt like he was being pressed against the seat by an invisible force. Jake's nose started to bleed, and he felt light-headed. Jake felt his cool blood drip down to his mouth before he lost consciousness again.

This time, when Jake awoke, it was rather peaceful. He was in space, and all around him was black abyss, with the little twinkle of stars every now and again. Jake's head hurt slightly, but he was okay. Not seeing anything in the distance (including Earth), Jake rapped impatiently on the metal inside the Cockpit.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Jake asked. No answer. Jake knocked harder.

"I asked you a question." After a long silence, the Decepticon finally answered.

"The Decepticon ship. We have something that you _will_ fix." Starscream said.

"Or what?"

"Or we tear you apart." Jake nodded, crossing his arms.

"I suppose that's fair. And after I'm done?"

"That's not up to me. You may be returned to Earth, or you may be kept as a pet." Starscream laughed slyly.

"Fuckin' beautiful." Jake muttered. After about an hour of nothingness, an object appeared in the distance. Starscream sped up again, but not enough to make Jake pass out. After a moment, Jake realized it was, in fact, a spacecraft that he was being taken to. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie. It was oval shaped, with a spiked semi-circle on the top of it. It had two large engines in the back, and one even larger cannon in the front. Once Starscream neared it, Jake realized just how huge it was. A large hangar door opened in the side, and Starscream flew in. Starscream landed vertically, going against all principles of Jet landing. The large hangar door closed. Jake slunk down into the seat as the Canopy opened.

"Out." Starscream stated bluntly. Jake reluncantly started climbing out of the cockpit. He slid down the length of the jet and fell off. He landed, nearly tripping. Jake found that the air was breathable, strangely.

'_Either that's a bad coincidence or they prepared for me…'_ Starscream transformed, and Jake was left staring up at the large, evil robot.

"Follow me." Starscream said threateningly. Jake had a fleeting thought at running, but what would he do if he got away? Walk home? Jake reluctantly walked next to Starscream, keeping an eye on him. He didn't want to get crushed by the irritable Decepticon.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked. Starscream shook his head.

"For a fleshling, you ask an awful lot of questions. We are going to the hangar. I am going to show you what you'll be doing for us." The Decepticon growled. Jake hung his head. He was probably never going to see Mikaela again. Or Broadsword…or Sam…any of the Autobots…or his family and friends. Tears stung his eyes, but he shook them away. He had to act stoic in the face of his enemy. As Starscream opened a large door, Jake took a glance out of the hangar window.

'_Goodbye, everybody.'_ Jake said sadly.

"Move it, _boy!"_ Starscream shouted, grabbing Jake and tossing him inside. Jake landed hard on his side and slid a few feet on the metal floor.

"Gahhh, fuck you!" Jake shouted. The Decepticon laughed.

"Big talk for such a small weakling." He said. Jake shakily stood up. They were in a large room, with machinery hanging around the walls. There were Decepticons wandering around the place, some carrying weaponry, others doing various mundane task. But all activity was centered around a machine corpse in the middle of the room. It was hanging from an arch-like structure, and was severely beat up. It's remaining arm hand long, clawed fingers, and it's fanged jaw was slack from death. Some Decepticons were welding certain parts of it together, and some were attaching things to it. Starscream's face twisted into an expression of evil.

"This is what you're going to be fixing. Fleshling, say hello to Megatron."

"Oh, shit."

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

Too small of a chapter? Let me know, and I'll make the chunks bigger.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, this one's longer. Sorry for the long wait everybody, but I my grandparents were over. AND then there was a problem uploading the documents….something's up with my internet. But anyway, here we go.

_Keifeto: _Wow. Thanks! Honestly, that was one hell of a review.

_Hope-Alive AND Psychic-Ghost: _Your response is after the chapter, to prevent spoilers.

_PR and Skipz: _Haha, thanks again.

**Chapter 13: Revival**

Mikalea screamed as another round exploded near her. Broadsword was hunched over in front of her, holding his left side and shouting for help. The Autobots were spread out, and desperately fighting. Broadsword had taken a direct shell in the side, and was running out of ammo. The Decepticons seemed to never stop coming, but if you saw the battlefield from the air, you'd see that the Decepticon numbers were thinning. Which was the only thing giving Captain Lennox any hope.

Broadsword fired again, narrowly grazing the side of one Decepticon, but obliterating the torso of another. Broadsword growled in pain as another small shot struck his arm.

"Broadsword!" A voice shouted from beside him. Broadsword turned as Ironhide ducked down next to him.

"They're faltering. Decepticon punks…are you injured?" The black mech asked. Broadsword nodded.

"Nothing more than an alloy scrape. I'll be fine." He responded. Ironhide clenched his metallic jaw as he fired his missile launcher.

"What of the girl?" Ironhide asked, looking at Mikaela. Broadsword fired a shot, rendering one Decepticon without a head.

"I have to protect her. Where is Jake?" Broadsword asked. Ironhide shook his head.

"Captain Lennox reported that he would be bringing Jake in a military vehicle."

"You mean in…_that_ military vehicle?" Broadsword asked, pointing to the roofless hummer that was drawing near to them. Lennox pulled to a stop and hopped out.

"We have a serious problem."

* * *

Jake stared in horror. _That _was Megatron? The being that had nearly killed Optimus, and Sam?...Jake felt his knees weaken. A thought blinked into Jake's mind, and he asked without thinking.

"If you make me revive Megatron, wouldn't he take you over as leader?" Before the words were fully out of Jake's mouth, he was knocked to the ground.

"Megatron will _bow _to me." Starscream roared. Jake coughed, rolling on to his back.

"F-fine…whatever." Jake groaned, standing up. Starscream turned towards Megatron's corpse.

"Go." He growled impatiently.

"What, now?"

"Yes, NOW." Starscream growled again. Jake stepped forward hesitantly, and reviewed his options. One, he revives Megatron, using all of his energy, and he dies. Two, he revives Megatron, somehow survives, and then Megatron kills him. Three, he doesn't revive Megatron, and Starscream kills him. Four, he goes Rambo on the place. He liked that option, but there were no weapons that a human could wield anywhere. Jake took another step forward, before Starscream nudged him closer. Jake looked up at the Decepticon scornfully, then turned back to Megatron.

"I'm sorry." Jake muttered as he held his hands up. The blue light started to crackle around his fingertips, and Jake felt energy being pulled from him. Megatron's arm reformed, extending into long claws. His gaping wounds healed, and his optics started to flicker. Jake struggled to stay conscious. Blood trickled from his nose, and his muscles ached terribly. He collapsed down onto one knee, but kept pouring energy. Megatron's armor started to turn a more blackish color, and the spikes on his armor were growing. Jake was pouring too much energy into him, but he couldn't stop. Desperately trying to pull away, Jake threw himself backwards and the energy stopped. Jake laid on the ground, panting furiously.

"Why-….w-….why aren't I dead?" Jake asked himself. Was he…getting stronger? If this did this to Jake, he couldn't imagine what Cybertron was going to do. Jake struggled to look up as the now-black, maleficent looking Megatron stomped into the middle of the room. Starscream stared in horror.

"What did you do…_WHAT DID YOU DO, BOY?!?"_ Starscream shrieked as Megatron gripped his throat.

"Silence, scum." Megatron growled.

"Megatron, please…don't…" Starscream squeaked. Megatron brought him close to his face.

"My name is Galvatron." Megatron snarled, as he crushed Starscream's throat. He dropped his corpse to the ground, and looked around at the other Decepticons.

"All hail Galvatron!" One shouted. The others joined in the cheer, raising their weapons. Galvatron scanned the room, a snarl-like smile on his face. His eyes fell onto Jake, and his expression changed. Galvatron stomped over to Jake as the human tried to push himself away. Galvatron picked him up and held him tightly in front of his face.

"You…you revived me, fleshling?" Galvatron spat. Jake nodded slowly. Galvatron laughed, shaking the room and nearly blowing Jake's eardrums out.

"You are not as pitiful as the other fleshlings. I will let you live, for now. I am taking you with us to Earth…so you can witness your Planet's destruction. Then I will enslave you…and you will make me even more powerful." Galvatron growled. Jake squirmed slightly.

"Sounds…great…you're…welcome…" Jake choked out through Galvatron's grip. Galvatron snorted, and dropped Jake.

"You will never receive my appreciation, human. I understand you humans need…sleep. You will stay in the storage closet." Galvatron said, pointing as he walked away. Jake laid back on the floor. He turned his head back, and saw a very small (by transformer standards) closet. Jake slowly stood up, and shuffled to the closet. He creaked open the door, and sat down against the wall. The closet was about as large as his room, and there was a piece of cloth sitting on the ground. Jake used it to cover himself, and laid down.

'_This is great…I've caused the destruction of Earth.'_ Jake thought. At least he would be back on Earth soon, and maybe…he'd be able to see Mikaela one last time.

"Galvatron, we've located the Autobots on Earth." A Decepticon shouted.

"Good, Soundwave. To Earth." Galvatron sneered.

* * *

Broadsword put his foot through the chest of the final Decepticon. He stumbled slightly afterward, his wounds getting the best of him. He dropped down onto one knee. Mikaela, who was perched atop Broadsword's shoulders, shouted for Ratchet.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked as he walked towards them. Broadsword weakly held up his arm, showing Ratchet the wound in his side. The medic quickly sprang into action.

"Lay back. Move your arm. Mikaela, go to Optimus." Ratchet commanded quickly. Mikaela nodded, and ran off towards Optimus Prime, who was talking to Lennox.

"Starscream just tore off the roof, and-."

"Where's Jake?" Mikalea asked worriedly. Lennox and Optimus both looked at her. Lennox bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"He's…he's gone."

"WHAT?" Mikaela screamed. Optimus nodded, then hung his head.

"Starscream...took him. We attempted to track him, but-" Mikaela cut him off.

"Can you find him?" Mikaela asked, tears forming in her eyes. Behind them, Bumblebee and Ratchet were working on Broadsword. Sam was perched on Bee's shoulders, looking to help whenever possible. Optimus shook his head.

"We've been unable to locate him…we are arranging a search party…." Mikaela stormed off before Optimus was finished. Tears slipped from behind her eyelids, flowing down her face. She dropped down onto her knees and cried openly. Broadsword approached her, limping slightly. He held out his hand, and she slowly climbed onto it. Broadsword let her slide gently onto his shoulder, and she held onto his head and cried. Broadsword sat down on the ground.

"Do….do you think we'll ever find him?" Mikaela asked, he voice catching a few times. Broadsword sighed, his great metal body heaving.

"There's no way of knowing. We can only hope." Broadsword answered, looking up at the sky. Mikaela cried harder. Broadsword stared upwards sternly, before standing up.

"Optimus. We start the search now."

* * *

Jake awoke slowly, stretching his arms out. He momentarily forgot where he was, but quickly remembered when he stared up at the cold, metal ceiling. Outside of the dark room, Jake heard the loud metal footsteps of the Decepticons.

"Galvatron, we are nearing Earth." Jake heard one say. Jake gritted his teeth angrily.

"Prepare the dropship, and get everyone on it. Make sure we drop precisely on the Autobots location." Galvatron's voice growled. Jake looked around the closet.

"There has to be something I can use to warn them…" Jake searched around, before realizing his phone in his pocket. Jake quickly pulled it out, but then stopped. He severely doubted his service plan would let him reach Earth from here.

"Gah, it's worth a shot." Jake murmured, finding Sam's number in his cell phone. He quickly typed in the text message: DECEPTICONS COMING. FIND COVER. Jake said a little prayer, and hit the 'send' button. He stared hopefully at the phone as a tiny hourglass turned.

"Please…please…please…." Jake repeated.

'MESSAGE SENT.' The phone said.

"YES!" Jake shouted, before clamping his hand over his mouth. Footsteps neared the closet door as Jake frantically shoved the phone in his pocket.

* * *

Back on Earth, Sam Witwicky's phone vibrated.

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

So anyway,

_Hope-Alive AND Psychic-Ghost: _As you can see, Starscream sort of figured that with the other Decepticons around, Megatron would submit to his leadership. I wanted the situation to play out like the Original movie, where Galvatron comes and kills Starscream, then the other Decepticons decide to follow Galvatron.

Next chapter soon!

_**Next Chapter: The Autobots prepare, and Jake's plot to warn them is exposed.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Okay guys. Sorry for the long update time and kinda short chapter, but there have been some crazy Thunderstorms lately, and I've had my computer shut off to prevent it from getting fried in the storm. It's a bright, shiny day today though, so that's nice. Important Announcement after the chapter.

No time for Review Responses, but everyone, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never expect this kind of response.

**Chapter 14: Rescue**

Jake was once again tossed across the cold metal floor. He slid, hitting the wall hard. He heard a slight 'crack' in his spine as the Decepticon's roared with laughter. Galvatron stomped towards him.

"To think that warning the Autobots would help them…so unwise." Galvatron sneered. Jake spat out a bit of blood.

"You'll…see…they'll stop you again." Jake coughed. Galvatron laughed again.

"You humans are too trusting!" He said, picking Jake up by his ankle. Jake prayed to whatever deity controlled this region of space that the Autobots would be ready. And that he would survive through this 'punishment.' Galvatron tossed Jake into the air, and then held out his hand. Jake's impact with Galvatron's large metal hand slowed his descent, but his body still struck the metal floor with a crack. Jake shouted in pain as his collarbone fractured. He rolled over slowly, holding his chest. He breathed heavily and groaned.

"Oh, I think you hurt it, Galvatron." A blue mech mused. Galvatron snorted.

"This is only the beginning." Galvatron said, his face twisting into a metal smile.

"Galvatron, we're nearing Earth." A Decepticon said. Galvatron nodded, and walked away from Jake.

'_Please…please let them be ready.'_ Jake thought.

Optimus ducked below the large, rocky outcrop, waiting. Next to him, Ironhide and Broadsword were crouched, guns ready. Human tanks rolled into the sandy clearing and aimed their guns upwards. Human soldiers scrambled everywhere, and Jets circled the sky. Bumblebee and Ratchet were on the other side of the battlefield, along with Lennox. Sam and Mikaela were hurried into a Military Bunker as a large object appeared in the sky. Broadsword's fist tightened as the object drew closer. The Tanks retreated slightly to remain unseen, and the soldiers ducked under cover. The Decepticon ship landed with a metal hiss, and a set of doors on the bottom of the ship opened. A Decepticon appeared at the top of the ramp, and stepped out. He was followed by many others, including a black Decepticon that Optimus had never seen before. And It had Jake.

"Fire!" Lennox shouted. All hell broke loose after that. A barrage of human and Autobot fire rained down on the Decepticons, as they leapt and dodged and ran in all directions. The black Mech stood, unphased as the shots struck him. The Decepticon flung back his head and laughed, as he raised a menacing gun on his arm. He fired.

A huge beam of electricity sprung from the end of the gun, blowing apart a small mountain of rock, and scattering the Autobots. They emerged and fired back, but the shots struck him harmlessly.

"Be careful not to hit Jake!" Optimus shouted over the battle. The Decepticon fired again, and Optimus rolled forward, the shot missing his back by inches. At the end of his roll, Optimus jumped, tackling the black robot to the ground. Optimus heaved up his fist, but stopped.

"Megatron?" Optimus said, his face sagging into shock. Galvatron growled.

"No!" Galvatron shouted, kicking Optimus off of him.

"I am _GALVATRON!" _He cackled. Behind him, Bumblebee stepped lightly towards him. Catching Jake's eye, Bumblebee held his finger to his mouth. Jake nodded. Galvatron kept firing in the same direction, laughing wildly as tanks exploded and humans scattered. Bumblebee lunged, grabbing Jake from Galvatron's grasp. He pivoted, and turned to run. Galvatron turned around, confused.

"Give him back, Autobot!" Galvatron roared. Galvatron fired his gun.

"Bumblebee, get down!" Jake shouted. Bumblebee ducked, and the shot whizzed over his head. Ironhide took this opportunity to launch a barrage of ordinance at Galvatron, which created one hell of an Explosion. As Bumblebee ran, a half, destroyed Decepticon lunged at him. Bumblebee jumped, and stomped down on the Decepticon's head. Bumblebee tossed Jake onto his shoulder and ran for the bunker.

Mikaela wrapped her arms around he knees and buried her face in her legs. She cried openly, tears flowing down her face. She had been crying since Jake had been taken. The ominous text message gave her hope, but if he was in the possession of the Decepticons….she didn't want to think about it. Sam bit his lip nervously. He took a step towards Mikaela. He hesitantly started to speak.

"Hey, Mikaela…you…okay?" Sam choked out. It had been the first time he had spoken to her since the falling-out. Mikaela looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"…How could you ask that?" She nearly snapped. Sam flinched inwardly.

"I was just wondering, that's all…" Sam trailed off. Mikaela wanted to roll her eyes, but repressed the impulse.

"Well, my boyfriend (Sam inwardly flinched again at the word) is missing or dead, the Decepticons are trying to blow up Earth, and I'm stuck in a bunker. I'm just peachy, how about you?" The poison was practically dripping off of Mikaela's words. Sam looked down at his feet, shifting.

"…Look, I know how you feel, okay? Jake's my friend, and on top of that, Bumblebee's out there too. I know it doesn't seem to compare to your problems, but just don't treat me like my life is going perfect right now, okay?" Sam retorted. Mikaela just shook her head and put her face back in her legs.

"And now you're being difficult." Sam muttered, walking away. Mikaela bit her lip.

'_Bastard…'_ She thought. Suddenly, the door to the Hangar open, and Bumblebee stumbled in, Jake on his shoulder. The little yellow bot quickly turned around and closed the door. Turning back around, Mikaela and Sam saw the small nicks and scrapes of battle on Jake and Bee. Bee gently let Jake down off his shoulder. Jake stumbled slightly, holding his chest. Mikaela rushed forward, and enveloping him in a tight hug. Jake groaned in pain.

"Collarbone…" Jake murmured. Mikaela let go, apologizing. Sam ran towards Bee, who scooped the human up and gave him the best hug he could manage. Jake smiled weakly and kissed Mikaela, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her for a little while before Sam and Bumblebee approached them.

"So what happened?" Sam asked. Jake told everyone about the Decepticons, their plan, Galvatron, and the…'punishment.' Bumblebee's fists were clenched practically the entire story. The Autobot made a series of static noises and song clips, many of them angry lyrics.

"_We're not gonna take it…No, we ain't gonna take it."_ Bumblebee played. Jake laughed.

"Twisted Sister aside, we need help." Jake stated. Bumblebee thought for a moment, stroking his chin. Mikaela laughed at the gesture.

"What'cha thinking, Bee?" Sam asked. Bumblebee raised his hand up defiantly.

"Eureka!" A sound clip played.

"_I've sent a signal…there's more of them…beings from the heavens!" _A series of sound clips issued from Bee's radio. Jake nodded.

"Good stuff Bee." He said, and Bee flashed a 'thumbs up'. After a few minutes, there was a loud knock on the bunker door. Bumblebee rose, and strode to the door.

"_I now present…the one…the only…"_ Bee said as he creaked open the door. Outside, two Lamborghinis were sitting, Engines revving loudly. One was a bright, flashy shade of red, and the other was a gleaming gold color.

"You rang?" The Red one asked in a cocky voice.

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

Oh boy. I did it. Yea, I've started brining back old characters, so if you've only seen the movie, expect to see some people you've never heard of. I'll try to explain them as best as possible.

And now, the important announcement. I am going to North Carolina to visit some Relatives on Friday, and I'll be there until the Friday after that. Until I leave, I'm going to try to crank out as many chapters as possible, with varying length. My relatives have Dial-up internet, and I can't take the Story's Master Document with me, so I'm going to bring a notepad. I'll write at every chance. I'm really going to try to update while I'm there. But don't be disappointed if I don't. Anyway, thanks guys and gals!

_**Next Chapter: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe join the battle, Decepticon Reinforcements, and the Humans fight back. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Haven't been updating as much as I said, sorry, really…but here's my best shot at a quick chapter. Thanks everyone!

**Chapter 15: Assistance **

Jake leaned back against the cold concrete wall of the bunker. Bumblebee had left with the two new Autobots, identified as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. From what Jake could tell, they were extremely mischievous. Most likely brothers, too, because from the five minutes Jake had seen them, they had gotten into at least twelve arguments with each other. Oh well, help was help.

"Water?" Mikaela asked, holding up a bottle of water. Jake nodded, taking the bottle.

"Thanks." Jake said as Mikaela sat down next to him. Jake cracked open the water bottle and chugged half of it. Mikaela wrapped her arms around her knees again.

"You okay?" Jake asked weakly. Mikaela nodded, looking at him.

"I was just really worried about you, y'know?...I thought…the Decepticons had…" Mikaela trailed off, and Jake slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay…I'm here, alright? I'm alive." Jake assured. Mikaela nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Bumblebee was having a hell of a time keeping up with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were both competing with each other, screaming through the desert at breakneck speeds.

'_Primus, it's like Cybertron all over again…'_ Bumblebee thought, gunning his engine again.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Sunstreaker shouted, speeding up. Sideswipe quickly matched pace with his brother.

"Not _even._" The red twin replied. It was lucky that the twins had stopped racing before they reached the battle, because Bumblebee was afraid they'd crash straight into the Autobots. When they arrived back at the battle, Galvatron was attacking the Autobots, with the remaining Decepticons as backup.

"Okay, here's what we should do…" Bumblebee started, but Sideswipe cut him off.

"Hey, Decepticreeps!" Sideswipe shouted, going into a spin and transforming. He somersaulted twice, before his foot connected with a Decepticon's chest. Sunstreaker followed, spinning twice in the air before elbowing another Decepticon. The Lamborghini twins fought like they had actually planned it, spinning and flipping around like acrobats. Bumblebee stood, slightly amazed, before a purple Decepticon with a large, hexagonal head fired a rather large laser at him.

"Shockwave…" Bumblebee muttered harshly under his breath as he fired back. Shockwave ducked, the shot passing over his head. Bumblebee leapt at him, tackling the Decepticon to the ground. As they struggled, a yellow light blinked on Shockwave's head, and a huge burst of energy erupted out of it. Bumblebee narrowly dodged, the yellow metal on his shoulder and neck turning a black color from the heat. Bumblebee raised his fist and smashed it into the light. Shockwave roared in pain, and struggled harder. Bumblebee managed to raise his cannon. With a click, Shockwave's head was gone.

"'Bout damn time…" Bee muttered, quickly rolling off of the Decepticon.

Bumblebee looked up to see Galvatron holding Sideswipe over his head. The Red mech was flailing, trying to get a hand on his enemy. A long string of curses were also coming from him. Sunstreaker dove, tackling Galvatron's leg and tripping him. Galvatron dropped Sideswipe, who fell and landed directly on his brother. As they scrambled to get to their feet, Galvatron aimed his cannon. Sunstreaker's leg randomly kicked out, striking Galvatron in his chest, knocking him back. The twins finally found their feet.

"Geez, why'd you just stand there?"

"Whaddya mean, you're the one who got picked up!"

"Yea, well if _somebody_ was covering me better, we might have been able to avoid that."

"Sure, blame me."

"I will."

As the twins argued, Galvatron retreated. A number of Decepticons followed him back into the ship, which powered up.

"This isn't over, Prime." Galvatron threatened. Optimus straightened up.

"I'll be waiting." The ship raised into the air, quickly turned, and sped off. As the Autobots recollected, Ironhide approached Optimus.

"You don't think that was him…" Ironhide asked. Optimus shrugged lightly.

"I'm not sure…but regardless of who he is, he has to be stopped." Prime replied, crossing his arms. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked up to Optimus.

"Yo, Prime. Long time no see, huh?" Sunstreaker said, smirking.

"Yes…perhaps too long." Optimus muttered. Sideswipe laughed.

"Aw, come on, Prime, like you didn't miss us." The Red twin mused. Optimus raised a hand, silencing them.

"Regardless, it's good to have help." Ratchet called from a ways away, he was helping a rather frightened human repair a tank. Ironhide made an expression similar to rolling his eyes.

"Even if the help is a couple of slagging kids-"

"Ironhide, please. Who told you about this battle?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee stood up from Shockwave's corpse, and waved sheepishly. Ironhide placed a hand to his forehead.

"Figures…" The gruff mech said, stalking off.

"Bumblebee, did you recover Jake safely?" Optimus asked the recon expert. Bumblebee nodded quickly, and flashed a thumbs up.

"He's in the bunker." Bee said, his voice still raspy. Optimus nodded.

"We need to find out what happened…and to see if he is alright. It is no longer safe on Earth…we need to get Jake to Cybertron. As soon as possible."

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

Gah! I'm leaving early! I'm literally updating this chapter right as I'm about to get into the car. No time, hope you liked it, I'll try to update as speedy as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm actually writing this chapter on the road. A friend of my dad's let us borrow her laptop for entertainment purposes, but hey, a bit of writing ain't bad. Plus, I had so much trouble updating this chapter… So anyway, thanks to everyone, once again. I really appreciate your reviews, they keep me going. Enjoy another chapter.

Chapter 16: Preparations 

Jake gripped Mikaela's hand tightly.

"Cybertron? Now?" Jake asked Optimus. The leader nodded slowly, almost apologetically.

"It must be done, Jake. If we are to destroy the Decepticon resistance, and heal our planet, the time is now. We cannot let Galvatron make another move. Too much is at stake." Prime explained. Mikaela's eyes glossed over with tears, and Jake's stomach felt like it had a knot in it. Sam looked slightly less upset, but was still very shaken by Prime's words.

"W-….will we be able to go?" Mikaela asked, gesturing towards Sam as she did so. Prime crossed his arms, thinking. Behind him, Ratchet and Ironhide looked stern. Off in the distance, a loud clang was heard, followed by Sunstreaker's yell. Prime finally answered.

"It may be much too dangerous for you. If we know the Decepticons, they will do whatever it takes to get to Jake, including harming the both of you. I'm sorry, but it's not possible." He said. Jake squeezed Mikaela's hand, and looked at the ground.

"Isn't there any way…" Jake trailed off. Ratchet shook his head.

"The risk is too great. With the Decepticons breathing down our necks, even leaving the planet will throw you into harm's way."

"So, what, we leave the planet, and Galvatron will just leave Earth alone until we get back?" Sam asked, the anger in his voice rising. Ironhide snorted.

"Judging them, they'll come after us. The second we leave the planet, they'll be up our afts the whole way." Ironhide said, chuckling slightly.

"And how exactly are we going to get there?" Jake asked.

"In the span of time from when Megatron was originally defeated, and to when we notified you, we had built a method of space transport." Prime said. Jake blinked.

"What, like a space ship?"

"In _lamens_ terms, yes." Optimus replied. Jake shook his head.

'_This has reached every parameter of a bad sci-fi movie…'_ Jake thought to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

Shortest chapter ever? Yes. This was just an 'I'm still alive' update. Expect the next chapter to be very long.


	17. Chapter 17

Sure, it's longer than the last chapter. And sure, it took a little longer than I'd hoped. But there is what I'd like to call a 'plot bomb' in this chapter. You'll find out what it is.

Thanks to everyone!

**Chapter 17: Secrets**

Galvatron clenched his great metal fist. He sat atop a throne, looking down in disgust at the remaining Decepticons before him. There was Soundwave, his Recon Expert, who was a tall, mostly silent robot. When Soundwave did speak, his voice came out like feedback, like a Radio that's between stations. Next to Soundwave stood Thundercracker. Thundercracker was a Jet, much like Starscream, but neither him nor the other Decepticons had taken Earth forms. Thundercracker was loud, boisterous, and cocky. Even as Galvatron stared them down, Thundercracker was bouncing from foot to foot, clenching and unclenching his fists. Behind him stood five Decepticons, all in a row, and all looking very similar. Scrapper, Hook, Longhaul, Mixmaster, and Scavenger. They were Constructicons, with the special ability to combine into one giant being. Recently, they had lost this ability, with the loss of Bonecrusher. Bonecrusher had stupidly gone to Earth by himself, resulting in a quick defeat. Galvatron clenched his jaw tightly. His only regret was that he had so few soldiers to sacrifice.

"Come on Galvatron, when are we gonna be able to smash some Autobots!?" Thundercracker shouted, jumping up once in the air like a child who wanted something. Galvatron slammed his fist into the arm of the throne.

"As soon as you end your weakness! We had the Autobots outnumbered. Substantially. And all ofyou _failed_ to destroy even _one_ Autobot. Meanwhile, I lost _ten _soldiers. You are all pitiful." Galvatron growled back. Thundercracker stepped backwards slightly.

"…Galva…we must…destro-…Tobots…" Soundwave said, the loud static in his voice causing words to be drowned out.

"I am aware of that, Soundwave." Galvatron replied, clenching his forehead with his hand. Soundwave was a loyal soldier, but had a terrible habit of stating the obvious. The Constructicons talked among themselves, a habit that always made Galvatron slightly nervous. Of course, if they banded together and attempted mutiny, they would still be no match for Galvatron. But if he was forced to kill them, that would put him at an extreme disadvantage.

"Soundwave, any trace of Autobot movement?" Galvatron asked. Soundwave didn't speak for a moment, and then a 'ping' noise was heard.

"There is…large…amount…human officials…-oving towards…Autobot…base." Soundwave said. Galvatron clenched his fist, his face twisting into a sneer.

"Get the coordinates. Decepticons, prepare for an ambush."

-------------------

John Keller sighed, leaning back in the leather car seat. He gazed out of the window of the Black Escalade, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Ever since the appearance of the NBEs, he had felt tired. Granted, his job was much more than uneventful on a normal day, but protecting interstellar entities was hard work. Between explaining random explosions and building damage, to debriefing witnesses, to making up reasons for visiting the Hoover Dam at least once daily. But for now, he was heading towards a site in the Nevada Desert, where the Autobots would be waiting. John Keller had been lightly briefed before departing. Apparently, the mission that the Autobots had been preparing for nearly a year was starting. Jacob Allen Huber, as the file read, was going to be taken to Cybertron. There were too many things that the boy wasn't aware of related to this mission. Sure, the trip would be relatively short, given Autobot technology. But that was the only upside to the mission. What Jake didn't know was the exertion his body would go under. John Keller thought back to a private conversation he had with Optimus Prime.

"John, could I have a word?" The Autobot Leader asked, crouching down low to speak with the man. John Keller looked up at him from the papers he was reading, staring at him over his spectacles.

"Yes, yes of course." John answered, tucking the papers under his arm. Optimus sighed, looking oddly grim.

"There is something that you need to know about Jake." Optimus said. John arched a white eyebrow.

"I see. And that is?" John asked, crossing his arms. Optimus opened his mouth and then closed it again, an incredibly human gesture.

"The amount of energy that it will take to restore Cybertron…" Optimus trailed off. John let air out of his mouth with a hiss.

"I'm guessing there's a side effect that you're not telling us about." John said. Optimus nodded, slowly and solemnly.

"You are very keen, John. More keen than you let on." Prime said. John nodded.

"Thank you. Now, what will happen to him?"

"Well…you must not speak to Jake of this until the time is right. The Cube had boundless energy, but the human body has it's limits. Limits that will have to be broken. If…if Jake does go through with this…there are only two possibilities regarding his health." John felt a twinge of despair. With the way Optimus was talking, those two possibilities were not going to be good.

"What's the worst case scenario?" John asked, cutting right to the point.

"Death."

"And the chances of that?"

"Depending on Jake's willpower…it could be anywhere from imminent…to likely." John pressed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose, rubbing them gently.

"And the best case?"

"…Comatose." Optimus answered. John looked at his feet, something he did not do often. He was a proud man.

"I'm sure you've studied the condition of a coma?" John asked. Optimus nodded.

"Then what would be his chances of waking up?"

"Once again…it depends on willpower. And even if he does…"

"Please, Optimus, be blunt."

"Yes, of course. Even if he does…he may never walk again."

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

This is one of a few plot points that I was just waiting for the right time in the story to put in. I'm not sure how it will make you guys feel, if you're mad at me for doing that to him, or happy with the twist of the story. Just let me know!

And now, a serious note. I've set the ending for this story for somewhere around chapter 22 or 25. I'd like to end it on a two or a five, but of course that depends on a lot of things. But the point is, the end is in sight. Thanks guys!

_**Next Chapter: The Decepticons strike, The Autobots build, and Jake breaks down.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Long wait, short chapter, I'm lazy, let's move on.  No but really, sorry about that. It was only a page while writing, but it's all thick and it really bounces around two character's minds. Please, enjoy, and forgive me for not being constant.

**Chapter 18: Thoughts**

Jake snored quietly, Mikaela curled up next to him. While Jake was peacefully waltzing through Dreamland, Mikaela was kept awake. She knew. She knew that Jake had a high chance of death. As a matter of fact, it seemed like Jake was the only one who _didn't _know. That was killing her. Checking the stylish watch she wore around her wrist, Mikaela gathered that it was August 30th. It had been nearly ten days since she had met Jake, and she felt incredibly attached to him. Sure, it was a hasty relationship. Mikaela had a bad habit of rushing into things, and then they end badly, but…with Jake, it was different. They had clicked, and that was that. In was unexplainable. But Mikaela liked it. Jake squirmed slightly, and Mikaela adjusted herself so that her head was resting on his chest. Mikaela heaved a teary sigh, trying desperately to block out the inevitable.

Broadsword crossed his great metal arms, deep in thought. His face hardened, but his spark wept. Jake was his 'charge', as the Autobots put it. Broadsword had so little time to get to know the boy…the span of time he would know him was nothing compared to his species' life span. As deeply as this saddened him, helplessness was what overwhelmed him. He could do_ nothing_ to save the boy. And he couldn't even tell him. He wouldn't know what he was dying for. He would never see the glory that was Cybertron revived. He would never see the girl, whom both Broadsword and him had grown attached to. No goodbyes to his family. Broadsword was sickened at the formality of the situation. How insignificant Jake's sacrifice seemed when it wasn't your problem. Looking at this from a militaristic perspective was…ungodly. As much as Broadsword believed that it had to be done…he was unsure of himself. Cybertron his home, everything he used to know and love was there. But Jake was…his friend. The word felt odd in Broadsword's mind. He had never spoken that word in an Earth language before, but after mulling it over a bit, decided that it fit. Up until now Broadsword had thought of Jake as his mission, to protect him and keep him safe. Realizing it was an actual friendship make Broadsword's spark hurt worse. He was sacrificing his friend.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, it was quicker than my previous updates, right? We've hit 80 reviews, gents. That's incredible, for me, honestly. Thanks so much

**Chapter 19: Delusions**

Jake woke up slowly. Waiting until his brain kicked back on before opening his eyes, he stretched out his legs. Cracking his eyes, Jake found that he was still in the bunker, and it was dark. Mikaela was no longer with him. Looking around, Jake didn't see a soul anywhere. In fact, it seemed like the interior of the bunker was altered. All of the furniture was gone, and the large hangar door was replaced by a small white one. Extremely confused, Jake called out.

"Hello?" His voice bounced off of the walls and echoed in his ears, much more loudly than normal. Standing up slowly, Jake looked down at his hands. He was dressed differently, his normal clothes exchanged for an odd black jumpsuit. It looked like something an Astronaut would wear under his suit. Taking a step forward, Jake found that the floor was incredibly cold. Jake shook his head.

"What's happening…?" Jake whispered, and once again his voice echoed dramatically. Jake began walking towards the door. The handle glinted gold, even in the darkness. Jake wrapped his fingers around the door handle, and found that it was incredibly warm. He turned the handle and cracked the door. Suddenly, the door burst open, and bright light flooded the room. Jake attempted to shield his eyes, but the light still stung. The light seemed to fade slightly, and Jake cracked his eyes. The door led outside, to the desert. Out in the distance, Jake saw a pile of what looked like torn metal. When Jake stepped outside, the door slammed shut behind him.

"Hey!" Jake shouted, grabbing for the handle. It didn't budge. Turning back around, Jake set off for the pile of metal. Despite being the desert, it was surprisingly cool. Jake even felt a cool wind through the jumpsuit. Jake got close to the pile of metal, and then jumped in shock.

It was the tattered remains of the Autobots. It looked like some sort of terrible animal had torn them all to shreds. Jake gasped, as even Optimus had been destroyed. Spotting the corpse of Broadsword, Jake ran to it. Broadsword had been maimed terribly, like something had punched straight through his chest. He was missing an arm, and his entire left side was in tatters. His optics held no color. Clutched in his hand was the corpse of Mikaela.

"NO!" Jake shouted, climbing atop Broadsword. He pulled his fingers open, and stared down at her. She wasn't injured, or mutilated…just…dead. Like someone had just snapped their fingers and stole her life. Jake wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, tears forming in his blue eyes. Raising his head up to the sky, Jake let out a noise that would wake the devil himself. He howled with pain, rage, sadness, and confusion, all at once. Behind him, Jake heard heavy footsteps. Turning to look, Jake was suddenly face to face with Galvatron. Galvatron wasted no time grabbing Jake and raising him to his eye level.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Jake shouted, kicking his legs. Galvatron stared at him, emotionlessly.

"This was your fault." Galvatron spoke. His voice was monotone. Jake stared at him.

"w-…what?"

"You did this."

"No, I didn't, it was you, you son of a bit-" Jake was flung through the air before he could finish. Jake traveled for a good three seconds before landing with a sickening crack on the ground.

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

All will be explained.


End file.
